Shuffle Siblings!
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: UPDATE! Hari ini adalah hari yang cukup normal. Yah…setidaknya sebelum kalian melihat Halilintar mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga, Taufan yang judes dan pemarah, Gempa bertingkah jahil dan ceria sepanjang hari, Blaze yang bermalas-malasan, Ice bermain bola seharian, Thorn yang sibuk membaca buku serta Solar yang asik menyiram tanaman. Err...hari yang normal bukan? *Summary :"3*
1. Prologue

****Hello~~~****

 **Hahaha…rasanya saya belum kapok bikin fict baru, mungkin Karena jarang-jarang bisa dapet ide lancer kek gini XD**  
 **Ini mungkin bisa dibilang, ide mainstream tapi saya ga tahan bikin versi Boboiboy makanya yah…jadi deh X3.**

 **Yosh, ga usah basa-basi lagi~~~**

 ** **Disclaimer: Boboiboy beserta semua character itu milik Om Nizam sama Monsta. Diri ini hanya minjem buat dinistakan aja hahaha #plak****

 **Rate: T (karena banyak hal…)**

 **Genre: Humor, Family, Sci-fi (atau fantasy…?)**

 **Warning: AU, Elemental Siblings, Super Power, Brotherly Fluff, random setting, No pair (di usahakan yo~), humor crispy, Menstrim, nista!chara, dsb… T^T**

 **Yowis, udah ada Warn nya kan? Monggo kalo masih mau dibaca XD**

* * *

Hari yang cerah di Pulau Rintis, dan setiap warga disana pun menjalani hari seperti biasa.

Termasuk rumah kediaman Tok Aba yang beliau tempati bersama dengan sebuah robot kuning unyu dan ketujuh cucu kembarnya.

Yep, semuanya aman dan normal.

"TAUFAAAAN! KAU APAKAN KAMARKU!"

Kalimat itu tidak pake tanda tanya, karena memang orang yang baru saja mengeluarkan kalimat itu tidak sedang bertanya, melainkan sedang teriak.

"Ehhh? Aku nggak ngapa-ngapain kok! Kak Hali nya aja yang lama banget di kamar mandi, jadi aku kasih sedikit kejutan memangnya salah ya?" sahut sebuah suara yang serupa dengan suara pertama.

"Ck…kau memang cari _nahas_ ya Taufan…" seorang pemuda berpakaian serba merah dan hitam serta topi sewarna yang dipakai menghadap depan berbicara rendah sambil membunyikan buku jarinya.

" _Alamak…_ T-rex sebentar lagi akan mengamuk…" gumam lawan bicaranya, salah satu adik kembarnya yang berpakaian biru dan abu-abu dengan topi yang di posisikan menyamping. Pemuda itu mundur teratur secara perlahan, sebelum akhirnya melarikan diri menuju lantai bawah.

"Mari sini kau Taufan!" Boboiboy Halilintar dengan kecepatan kilat langsung menyusul adik kembarnya yang paling jahil itu dengan beringas.

"Hwaa! Ampun Kak Hali! Jangan sakiti aku~~!" Boboiboy Taufan terus menghindar sambil memposisikan hooverboard miliknya, jaga-jaga jika kakaknya itu akan menerkamnya dari belakang.

"Hah…" Boboiboy bernomor urut tiga, si pengendali tanah sekaligus pemimpin tak resmi(?) mereka, Boboiboy Gempa hanya menghela napas pasrah sambil menyiapkan peralatan makan.

"Berisik ya, kak?" Boboiboy Solar, kembaran termuda yang identik dengan _sunglasses_ berkomentar santai sambil melongokkan kepalanya dibalik dinding pembatas dapur dan ruang tamu.

Gempa tak menjawab, karena adiknya yang paling cerdas itu pasti sudah tau jawabannya.

"Mana Thorn?" tanya balik Gempa.

"Lagi di halaman belakang. Biasa lah, ngobrol sama teman-teman hijaunya," sahut Solar santai kemudian mengambil posisi di depan meja makan.

"Nggk…sarapannya?" tanya Solar yang heran karena belum ada satu pun lauk atau nasi di atas meja.

"Sebentar," Gempa menyahut sebelum berjalan keluar dapur, menuju ruang tamu dimana kedua kakaknya sedang melakukan 'olahraga pagi'.

"Tanah pencengkram!" kedua tangan Gempa yang tadi sudah dibalut sarung tangan tanah andalannya, mulai membesar, memanjang, dan menangkap kedua kakaknya lalu memisahkan keduanya dengan jarak yang aman.

"Ah Gempa. Selamat pagi~~" Taufan tersenyum ceria seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, sedangkan Halilintar mendecak kesal.

Baru saja dirinya akan menyetrum adik nistanya dengan kuasa petirnya, langsung batal karena sudah terlanjur di tahan oleh Gempa yang merupakan adik terwarasnya.

"Kak Halilintar, hari ini giliran siapa yang akan membuat sarapan?" Gempa bertanya tenang.

Halilintar terdiam, tampak baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Akhirnya ingat juga. Makanya jangan meditasi terlalu lama di kamar mandi," cibir Taufan dengan senyum menyebalkannya yang selalu bisa membuat Halilintar meledak, mungkin termasuk saat ini juga.

"Sudah, sudah. Kak Taufan, daripada mengganggu Kak Halilintar terus, sekarang mending kakak pergi panggil Thorn deh. Kak Halilintar segera ke dapur saja karena sekarang udah mau telat dan Solar juga sedang menunggu di dapur," ucap Gempa sebelum kedua kakaknya ini kembali ribut.

"Cih…" Halilintar (yang sudah bebas dari cengkraman tangan Gempa) segera beranjak ke dapur dengan muka kusut, meninggalkan Gempa yang hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan Taufan yang tertawa kecil.

"Ya udah, aku nyusul Thorn dulu ya~" Taufan juga segera berlari ke halaman belakang, mengabaikan teriakan "Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh ke Thorn ya!" dari Gempa.

"Ah…Blaze sama Ice mana ya…?" gumam Gempa yang baru ingat kedua saudara kembarnya yang selalu nempel bersama itu belum kelihatan.

Yah, seperti yang kita tau, Blaze saat ini sedang di dalam kamar Ice.

Melakukan sebuah ritual saklar eh, sakral untuk membangunkan Ice tanpa menenggelamkan pemuda air itu di dalam bak mandi.

Dan tentu saja, membutuhkan waktu sekitar tiga jam bagi Blaze untuk berhasil (jangan tanya bocah itu bangunnya jam berapa).

~0~0~0~

Setelah banyak kejadian absurd yang terjadi, akhirnya keenam Boboiboy bisa berkumpul di meja makan dengan sehat wal'afiat, sembari menunggu sang kakak sulung membuat sarapan.

"Kak Taufan tadi ngapain sih? Kak Halilintar sampai ngamuk begitu," Solar membuka percakapan.

Memang sih Halilintar itu mudah marah, apalagi kalo menghadapi Taufan. Tapi cukup jarang melihat Halilintar mengamuk mengejar Taufan dengan menggunakan kekuatan petirnya.

"Hihihi…hanya hal kecil," sahut Taufan sambil cekikikan.

"Tadi barusan aku lihat, ada banyak sekali balon di dalam kamarnya Kak Hali," ucap Thorn dengan polosnya.

"Kak Taufan," Gempa menatap Taufan dengan cemberut. "Kak Halilintar kan phobia sama balon," protesnya.

"Aku nggak mecahin kok. Aku hanya mengancamnya sedikit agar mau keluar dari kamar mandi," sahut Taufan santai.

"Yah…kalo beneran di pecahin, Kak Halilintar mungkin udah muntah, pingsan, terus masuk rumah sakit," gumam Solar sambil menopang dagu.

"Syukurlah tadi aku nggak ikutan," Blaze ikut berkomentar, sedangkan Ice yang duduk disampingnya hanya diam sambil menahan kantuk yang masih bersarang.

"Aduh…" Gempa hanya facepalm.

Menjadi orang paling waras disini memang susah.

Gempa harus banyak bersabar memang.

"Eh iya, Tok Aba sama Ochobot kapan pulang ya? Aku udah kangen~" ucap Thorn tiba-tiba.

"Kayaknya sih bulan depan. Bisnis Tok Aba memang udah melejit sih," jawab Solar kemudian memperbaiki letak kacamata jingganya.

"Aku kangen ice chocolate milik Tok Aba," timpal Blaze.

"Aku lebih suka…hoaam…hot chocolate…" sambung Ice sambil menguap.

Heran juga selera mereka ternyata terbalik.

"Nih," Halilintar yang sudah selesai, langsung menghidangkan satu per satu sarapan mereka hari ini, sebelum kemudian mengambil kursi dan duduk diantara Solar dan Taufan.

"Wah nasi goreng~" Thorn menatap nasi goreng sosis miliknya dengan berbinar.

"Baca do'a dulu baru dimakan loh kak," ucap Solar memperingati.

"Hehehe, tentu saja," Thorn membaca do'a dengan semangat, setelah itu langsung melahap nasi gorengnya dengan ceria.

"Ayo, Ice. Jangan hanya molor. Udah mau telat nih," Blaze mentoel-toel pipi adik kembarnya itu agar bisa makan dengan mata terbuka.

Taufan yang sedang memakan nasi gorengnya dengan penuh _khidmat_ , menyadari bahwa ada yang berbeda dengan nasi goreng jatahnya.

"Kak Hali…makasih ya~" Taufan tersenyum senang. Kakaknya itu tau saja dirinya tidak suka dengan kacang polong.

Halilintar hanya mendengus dan lanjut memakan bagiannya. Gempa yang melihat interaksi saudara-saudaranya itu hanya tertawa kecil. Benar-benar hari yang normal di kediaman Boboiboy bersaudara.

0~0~0~0

"Hari ini siapa yang ada kegiatan klub?" tanya Gempa di perjalanan menuju sekolah mereka.

"Aku…sama Ice ya?" sahut Taufan sambil melirik Ice yang hanya berjalan malas disamping Blaze.

"Mmm…" gumam Ice sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi sisanya enggak ya?" Gempa memastikan lagi.

"Iyep. Berarti kita berlima bisa pulang bareng~" ucap Blaze senang.

"Boleh saja. Jika aku tidak ada les tambahan pulang sekolah nanti," sahut Solar santai.

"Wah, Solar udah pinter tapi masih ikutan les," kagum Thorn dengan mata hijaunya yang bulat seperti kucing.

Solar yang mendapat pujian itu, hanya tersenyum bangga sambil membusungkan dadanya, kelihatannya si bungsu yang pada dasarnya besar kepala ini udah makin besar aja kepalanya.

Halilintar daritadi hanya diam, membiarkan keenam adiknya mengobrol bebas, Karena sejak tadi Halilintar seperti merasa mendengar sesuatu dari jauh yang tak jelas lokasinya dimana.

' _Hanya perasaanku saja…kah?'_

Halilintar mengedikkan bahu dan memilih untuk tidak peduli akan darimana datangnya gelombang listrik tersebut.

0~0~0~0

Di SMP Pulau Rintis, ketujuh Boboiboy termasuk siswa yang paling populer. Bukan hanya fisik mereka yang mempesona dan menarik, tapi karena mereka memang berbakat.

Halilintar yang seorang ace karate dan hebat dalam pelajaran fisika, Taufan yang ahli bermain skateboard dan melakukan pertunjukan hiburan, juga hobi bermain game dan bermain gitar, Gempa yang merupakan murid teladan, Ketua OSIS, dan selalu dijadikan panutan oleh murid-murid sekolah, Blaze yang menjadi pemain andalan sepak bola dan jago olahraga (meskipun agak nakal), Ice yang berbakat dalam melukis dan berenang (meski pemalas), Thorn yang suka berkebun dan selalu rajin menjaga kebersihan sekolah, serta Solar yang aktif sebagai anggota klub fotografi dan menjadi murid paling pintar di sekolah.

Tidak hanya itu, mereka yang juga dikaruniai kekuatan memanipulasi elemen yang sangat berguna untuk melindungi penduduk dari serangan alien jahat juga menjadi poin plus untuk mereka.

Ah, meski begitu bukan hanya mereka loh yang populer dan punya kekuatan super.

Ada Yaya, sekretaris OSIS, ahli beladiri Taekwondo, dan merupakan satu-satunya perempuan yang bisa seri dengan Halilintar, juga memiliki kekuatan manipulasi gravitasi membuatnya menjadi gadis yang sangat dikenal, apalagi paras cantiknya serta sifatnya yang baik hati dan lembut membuat siapapun pasti terpesona padanya.

Ah tapi jangan salah, begitu-begitu Yaya juga punya poin minus nya.

Apa itu?

Cek aja deh biscuit buatannya, karena Author tidak berani mendefinisikannya…

Lalu ada Ying.

Gadis manis yang pemalu tapi tomboy, atletis dan sangat pintar. Saking pintarnya, sampai bisa lompat kelas dan seangkatan dengan Gempa dan yang lain.

Dikaruniai kuasa manipulasi waktu, membuatnya bisa berlari sangat cepat, meski sebenarnya Ying memang sudah menjadi ace club atletik perempuan tanpa kuasanya.

Berikutnya, Fang.

Wakil Ketua OSIS, memplokamirkan diri sebagai rival Boboiboy Gempa (meski Gempa sama sekali tidak menganggap demikian), dan cukup akrab dengan Solar. Mungkin karena mereka sama-sama cerdas dan memiliki sifat 2 x 5, juga karena kuasa manipulasi bayangan juga cocok dengan elemen cahaya :3.

Fang merupakan adik dari Kaizo, alien tampan dan berani yang mengikuti latihan militer dan mengembara di luar angkasa dalam naungan organisasi TAPOPS (udah pasti tau dong TAPOPS itu apa XD).

Iya, Fang itu alien. Tapi dia baik kok, sama kayak si alien hijau berkepala kubus yang udah insyaf.

Jadi…nggak semua alien itu jahat oke?

Terakhir, Gopal.

Sebenarnya awal Gopal jadi populer itu karena kebetulan berteman baik dengan Gempa dan saudara-saudara kembarnya. Kemudian beruntungnya dia mendapat kuasa manipulasi molekul (meski kebanyakan dia sering merubah sesuatu menjadi makanan…) dari Ochobot.

Gopal bergabung dalam club memasak, karena kesukaannya akan makan dan bereksperimen dengan bahan makanan. Dari kecil udah langganan di kedai Tok Aba, meski sering ngutang.

Gopal juga yang sempat mengajari Halilintar sampai pintar masak.

Iyah…ini memang mengejutkan.

Jadi itulah mereka, kumpulan superhero remaja Pulau Rintis yang selalu siap melindungi bumi.

Ah…ini bukan cerita mengenai itu jadi skip aja ya. Ahahahaha~ *Author di keroyok sekampung*

~0~0~0~

 _Skip Time, 4.30 sore, waktu Malaysia_

"Hai Ice~~ ngantuk ya?" sapa Blaze yang tiba-tiba sudah muncul di ambang pintu ruang melukis.

Ice yang baru saja membereskan peralatannya hanya menghela napas, sudah terlalu biasa dengan tabiat kakaknya yang satu itu.

"Kenapa kakak belum pulang?" tanya Ice.

"Aku menunggumu tentu saja. Yang lain juga lagi ada di halaman tuh, kebetulan kami ditraktir makan oleh Gopal," jawab Blaze semangat.

"Hee…" Ice bergumam pelan, kemudian langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di pelukan Blaze.

"Gendong…" gumamnya yang terdengar tidak jelas karena wajahnya yang terbenam di dada Blaze.

Si pemilik kuasa api hanya bisa sweatdrop karena kelihatannya kebiasaan manja Ice kumat.

"Udah, kau tiduran aja di bebola airmu itu. Peralatan lukisnya biar aku yang bawa," ucap Blaze pasrah.

Hari ini entah kenapa dirinya tidak mau sakit punggung karena menggendong Ice yang notabene sama berat dengannya.

"Mmm…" Ice hanya bergumam kemudian menciptakan balon air, lalu kemudian berbaring di atas balon ajaib itu dan tertidur dalam sekejap.

"Heh…Terbaik," gumam Blaze setengah sweatdrop kemudian beranjak pergi menuju halaman, diikuti bebola air Ice.

* * *

Sementara itu, nun jauh di luar planet bumi.

" _Jadi bagaimana?"_

" _Target ditemukan. Power Sphera nya tidak bersama mereka, tapi tidak salah lagi, kuasa tujuh elemental ada pada mereka,"_

" _Kalo begitu segera bergerak sekarang. Jangan buang-buang waktu,"_

" _Siap, boss,"_

" _Heh…siapa sangka kuasa elemental yang langka itu harus jatuh ke tangan anak-anak ingusan heh…"_

Sebuah seringaian misterius muncul dan dalam sedetik langsung menghilang dibalik kegelapan.

* * *

"Hai semuanya~ kalian repot-repot deh," Taufan yang baru selesai melakukan atraksi ekstrim dari _Skate Park_ langsung muncul dan merangkul Gopal yang sedang sibuk mengunyah kue cokelat membuat pemuda India tersebut tersedak.

"Kak Taufan, daripada gangguin orang kenapa nggak duduk aja dan makan?" ucap Solar santai sambil menyuapi Thorn dengan keripik kentang (Thorn tidak bisa makan sendiri karena tangannya penuh ngomong-ngomong).

"Hehehe, iya maaf," Taufan cengengesan sebelum pindah posisi duduk disamping Halilintar yang sedang meneguk kopi kaleng.

"Tapi ada acara apa nih? Tumben banget," Ying yang duduk disamping kanan Taufan bertanya.

"Aku menang lomba di Muffin Festival kemarin. Jadi ini anggap aja syukuran," jawab Gopal dengan semangat.

"Wah, selamat ya Gopal," Gempa yang duduk di hadapan Gopal tersenyum bangga akan sahabatnya tersebut, sedangkan si pemilik nama kini tengah membusungkan dada dengan _pede_ nya.

Saat ini, para Boboiboy bersama keempat teman baik mereka tengah duduk-duduk di taman, dengan menggunakan gabungan dari dua buah meja yang tersedia di taman sekolah tersebut.

"Pantes. Kirain kalian nungguin aku," komentar Taufan sambil mengunyah cheesecake.

"Ngapain?" sahut Halilintar dengan judesnya.

"Kak Hali jahat," Taufan menggembungkan pipinya, sok ngambek meski tidak ditanggapi oleh sang kakak sulung.

"Harusnya tadi kamu bilang dong, Gopal. Kalo tau kamu menang lomba gini kan aku juga bisa bawa biskuit aku buat dimakan sama-sama," ucapan Yaya seketika membuat meja hening, bahkan suara dengkuran Ice pun tidak terdengar.

"E-eh…i-i-iya yah…a-aku lupa hahaha…." Gopal mulai tertawa dengan kikuknya.

"Ehm…sudahlah. Ayo habiskan, nanti kemaleman loh," Gempa kembali buka suara. Yang lain mengangguk dan lanjut menikmati hidangan.

Ah, iya.

Jika ada yang penasaran kenapa Fang tidak berceloteh seperti yang biasa dia lakukan di hadapan Gempa, itu karena kini Fang sedang bermesraan dengan kekasih-kekasihnya yang bernama Donat Lobak Merah :v.

Halilintar yang sedang menikmati minumannya mendadak terdiam, karena merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh di taman tersebut.

 _"Getaran itu lagi…"_ batinnya dengan was-was memperhatikan sekeliling.

"Kak Hali kok mendadak diem? Lagi nahan boker ya?" goda Taufan dengan senyum yang bisa membuat Halilintar naik darah, tapi mungkin pengecualian untuk kali ini.

" _Rasanya…semakin kuat…"_ Halilintar memejamkan matanya, mencoba menajamkan inderanya untuk bisa merasakan getaran listrik itu lebih jelas.

"Nggk…Kak Hali?" Taufan bertanya takut-takut, dengan pikiran aneh yang mengira Halilintar saat ini sedang kesurupan.

"Kak Halilintar, ada apa?" Gempa yang juga menyadari keanehan tersebut ikut bertanya.

"Jangan-jangan beneran Kak Halilintar mau ke toilet?" gumam Solar asal.

"Kak Hali, kalo kenapa-kenapa, sini deh Taufan antar ke UKS," Taufan yang mulai merasa cemas beneran mulai berdiri dan menarik lengan Halilintar.

Di saat yang bersamaan, mata Halilintar terbuka lebar kemudian mendorong Taufan dengan sangat kuat sampai si pemilik kuasa angin tersebut terpental.

"Kalian! Segera menyingkir dari sana!" teriak Halilintar panik.

"Eh? Kak Halilin, memangnya ada apa?" pertanyaan Blaze tidak di gubris, karena Halilintar yang sudah masuk mode tempur tersebut langsung melemparkan dua buah pedang halilintar ke arah langit, menghancurkan puluhan misil yang sedang melesat ke arah mereka.

"Apa itu…" gumam Yaya tidak percaya.

"!"

Gempa dengan cepat melompat ke atas meja kemudian memukulkan kedua tangan berlapis batunya.

"Tanah pelindung!" dalam sekejab meja tempat mereka berada pun mulai terlindungi dengan dinding batu yang menghalangi serangan misil tersebut.

"Datang darimana mereka?!" panik Gopal.

"Kelihatannya mereka menyerang secara gerilya," gumam Solar yang kemudian melompat tinggi lalu memposisikan kedua tangan berbalut sarung tangan emasnya.

"Tembakan optical!" sinar laser keluar dari tangan Solar. Pemuda serba putih tersebut kemudian menggerakkan jarinya secara horizontal, menghancurkan sisa-sisa misil yang ada.

"Misil-misil itu muncul tiba-tiba? Tapi kenapa…" gumam Ying.

"Misil-misil itu bukan menghilang. Mereka hanya berkamuflase," Halilintar memperhatikan salah satu misil yang terhempas akibat perisai tanah, kemudian memperhatikan warna misil tersebut yang agak abstrak.

"Aduh duh…" Taufan yang masih merasa punggungnya nyut-nyutan karena di lempar oleh Halilintar, langsung menyadari sesuatu.

"Ah! Selama ini kita sudah diintai," dengan lagak seperti manusia yang baru mengenal tulisan, Taufan menaiki hooverboardnya dan melesat cepat menuju langit.

"Heh…kalo dari atas sini, bisa kelihatan jelas," Taufan menemukan darimana asal misil-misil tersebut.

"Blaze, di semak-semak belakang!" teriak Taufan sekeras mungkin.

"Ah! Bebola api!" Blaze reflek melemparkan puluhan bola api hingga membakar sekumpulan semak-semak di dekat taman.

"Hwaah, semak-semaknya…" Thorn mendadak lemas setelah melihat semak-semak yang terbakar dengan menyedihkan tersebut.

"Kak Blaze terlalu berlebihan deh…" Ice menciptakan bebola air yang menyiram kobaran api diantara semak-semak tersebut sebelum apinya menjalar dan membakar semua kursi taman.

"Hehehe…sorry," Blaze hanya cengengesan tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Oy! Keluar kalian, dasar pengecut! Tau nya hanya menyerang sembunyi-sembunyi saja!" teriak Fang yang kelihatan kesal. Mungkin karena beberapa donatnya terjatuh tadi.

"Cih…kelihatannya tidak ada pilihan lain," sebuah suara serak terdengar dari balik semak-semak yang hangus, kemudian keluarlah sesosok pria dewasa yang wajahnya tertutup tudung.

"Siapa kau? Apa maksudmu melakukan ini semua?" tanya Solar dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Heh…kalian pikir kami hanya berencana menyerang kalian dengan ini? Kemampuan kalian sudah terlalu sayang untuk diremehkan," pria tersebut menjentikkan jarinya, dan seketika berpuluh-puluh pasukan robot berbentuk serangga muncul dihadapan para superhero remaja.

"A-apa…sejak kapan benda-benda itu muncul?!" Gopal yang panik langsung bersembunyi di belakang Gempa.

"Cih…sudah kuduga, kalian menggunakan kamuflase. Sejak tadi kacung-kacung kalian ini sudah membuntuti kami bukan?" decih Halilintar.

"Hee…hebat juga kau sampai bisa menyadarinya," pria bertudung emas tersebut menyeringai.

"Kau bisa menyembunyikan wujud, tapi tidak dengan suara, apalagi gelombang listrik dari setiap robotmu itu," Halilintar kembali berucap sinis.

"Yah, seperti yang diharapkan dari Boboiboy Halilintar," pria tersebut tertawa pelan.

"A-apa…? Dia kenal Kak Halilin?" kaget Blaze.

"Tentu saja aku kenal. Kalian itu para Boboiboy kembar yang memiliki kuasa elemental bukan? Dan teman-teman kalian juga yang memiliki kuasa gravitasi, waktu, molekul, dan bayangan," gumam pria itu.

"Dia…mengenal kita semua," gumam Gempa.

"Artinya, dia juga pasti mengenal Ochobot," sambung Solar.

"Tepat sekali~ ternyata kalian paham juga," pria tersebut tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Heh…jadi berniat menculik Ochobot ya," Ice memposisikan mini-gun pembekunya.

"Tapi Ochobotnya tidak ada disini kan? Dia lagi sama-hmmpph!" Solar dengan cepat membekap mulut Thorn.

"Jangan dikasih tau, kak. Entar Tok Aba bisa dalam bahaya," bisik Solar cepat sebelum kakak keenamnya itu keceplosan.

"Hahaha, aku tau. Aku tidak benar-benar mengincar Ochobot, kok," seringaian kembali terlihat di wajah pria yang samar-samar tersebut.

"Kalian, mulai menyerang!" komandonya.

Robot-robot tersebut menuruti perintah bos mereka, dan mulai menerjang para superhero.

"Gyaaa! Tukaran makanan!" Gopal reflek mengubah beberapa robot yang mendekatinya menjadi makanan penutup.

"Heh…baiklah, ayo mulai," Fang menyeringai dan mulai menari dengan kuasa bayangannya.

"Ayo, Ying! Tumbukan padu!" Yaya menumbuk beberapa robot hingga terpental.

"Hyaah! Tendangan laju!" Ying dengan kecepatan super menendang belasan robot hingga terhempas jauh.

"Cih…" Halilintar menciptakan double-blade, kemudian dengan kecepatan yang benar-benar diluar akal sehat manusia, pemuda bermata merah itu menebas para robot dalam hitungan detik.

"Hihihi…ini robot-robot jelek amat. Siapa yang buat sih?" Taufan terkekeh sambil terbang santai dengan hooverboardnya.

Seolah paham ucapan Taufan, robot-robot berbentuk serangga tersebut melesat ke arah Taufan yang masih santai di posisinya.

"Yep, seperti itu. Sedutan taufan!" Taufan menciptakan angin topan raksasa yang menyedot para robot dan menghempaskan mereka sejauh mungkin.

"Golem tanah, serang!" Gempa dengan 'partnernya', sibuk menyerang robot-robot yang membabi-buta ke arah mereka.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian mengacau di sekolah!" Gempa mengacungkan kepalan tangannya, bersamaan dengan golem tanah yang langsung meremukkan belasan robot.

"Saatnya main!" Blaze menyeringai, kemudian dengan chakram api andalannya, pemuda dengan ciri khas api itu melesat kemudian membantai habis robot-robot disekitarnya.

"Hahaha, ini menyenangkan!" Blaze benar-benar terlihat menikmati tingkah sadisnya kali ini.

"Hah…kenapa aku juga sih…" Ice dengan malas membekukan semua robot yang dilihatnya kemudian menembak mereka satu per satu dengan mini-gun pembekunya.

"Huh…gara-gara kalian, habis semua semak-semak dibakar sama Kak Blaze," Thorn dengan cemberut membelit robot-robot disekitarnya menggunakan tanaman rambatnya.

"Sekarang, Solar!" komandonya.

"Nggak usah teriak juga kan, kak…" Solar menghela napas, sedetik kemudian, kedua matanya menyala dan mengeluarkan bias cahaya putih.

"Tembakan solar!" semua robot-robot yang terperangkap tersebut langsung lenyap tanpa jejak karena sambaran sinar laser tersebut.

"Hehehe, bye bye~" Thorn malah melambaikan tangan dengan riangnya.

"Hanya itu kah, kemampuanmu wahai alien yang entah siapa dan darimana asalnya?" kini Gopal malah terlihat percaya diri dengan berdiri disamping Gempa. Mungkin ke-pede-annya kembali setelah berhasil menyulap robot menjadi makanan kecil.

"Semua robot sudah dilenyapkan. Iya kan?" tanya Fang memastikan.

Halilintar yang disampingnya hanya merespon dengan anggukan singkat. Setidaknya dirinya tidak merasakan getaran listrik lagi.

"Hehehehehe…hahahahaha!" pria tersebut malah tertawa dengan keras.

"Aih? Orang ini sudah tidak waras ya?" tanya Thorn polos.

"Entah. Anak buahnya sudah kalah semua, dia malah tertawa," timpal Blaze.

"Hebat…memang hebat! Kuasa elemental memang luar biasa! Sudah kuduga, tidak sia-sia aku datang kemari. Tapi siapa sangka…empat kuasa lainnya juga hebat. Aku jadi semakin ingin mengambil semuanya," cerocosnya sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Hah? Jadi dia berniat merebut kuasa kita ya," ucap Yaya.

"Hii…alien jahat! Tidak bisa dibiarkan," sambung Ying kesal.

"Oy, aku tersinggung tau," komentar Fang sweatdrop.

"Oke…kurasa saatnya aku menggunakan kartu truf ku," pria tersebut mengangkat tangannya.

"Colorbot! Aktifkan sekarang!" pria bertudung itu mengeluarkan sebuah robot seukuran Ochobot yang berwarna pelangi.

"Itu kan…Power Sphera?" kaget Gempa.

Colorbot kemudian menyala, mengeluarkan gradasi cahaya pelangi yang sesungguhnya indah dipandang, sampai cukup membuat mata Thorn berbinar.

"Sial…" gumam Halilintar.

"Kakak merasakan adanya robot lain?" tanya Gempa panik, dan semakin panik setelah Halilintar mengiyakan.

Benar saja, getaran tersebut semakin kuat, sehingga bukan hanya Halilintar yang bisa merasakannya.

"Ada sesuatu yang akan jatuh kemari," ucap Solar sambil memandangi langit yang sudah semakin memerah karena waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir malam.

"I-itu…" Fang kehabisan kata-kata.

"Benar sekali, itu adalah senjataku. Ukurannya mungkin tidak begitu besar, tapi energi yang dimilikinya sangat kuat, cukup untuk menonaktifkan jam kuasa kalian," pria itu menyeringai, sedangkan Colorbot tampak pasrah di genggamannya.

"Colorbot…jadi dia menggunakan Power Sphera itu untuk meng-kamuflase senjatanya. Aku yakin pasti benda ini yang dirasakan oleh Kak Halilintar tadi pagi," komentar Gempa.

"B-bagaimana ini? Jika benda itu jatuh ke arah kita, kita bisa kehilangan kuasa!" Gopal mulai berlari kesana-kemari karena panik.

"Bukan Cuma kuasa, tapi kayaknya kita akan kehilangan nyawa juga loh," ucapan Ice tersebut membuat Gopal semakin kalang kabut.

"Mmm…energi…gelombang listrik…radiasi…" gumam Solar dengan tampang serius dan tenang, meski sebentar lagi mereka akan segera dihabisi oleh sebuah roket.

"Ah! Benar juga," Solar menjentikkan jarinya, tanda baru saja mendapat ide.

"Ada apa, Solar?" tanya Thorn penasaran.

"Aku mengerti. Jika Kak Halilintar bisa merasakan gelombang listrik dari roket itu, artinya masih ada cara untuk menghentikannya," ucap Solar yakin.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Gempa.

"Tentu saja, dengan serangan listrik yang lebih kuat. Aku yakin jika dengan jumlah listrik yang lebih besar, ditambah gelombang radiasi cukup untuk menghancurkan roket itu dari dalam," jelas Solar.

"Wah, Solar memang jenius!" puji Thorn.

"Heh…iya dong. Bukan Solar namanya kalo tidak jenius," Solar mendengus bangga sambil memposisikan kacamatanya, membuat kembaran serta teman-temannya yang lain sweatdrop.

"Kak Halilintar bisa?" tanya Gempa.

"Setelah semua ini…entahlah. Aku rasa aku tidak langsung bisa mengeluarkan listrik yang cukup besar," jawab Halilintar ragu sambil memperhatikan kedua telapak tangannya yang mengeluarkan percikan listrik kecil.

"Butuh waktu? Tapi…tapi benda itu sudah semakin dekat!" Gopal semakin histeris melihat siluet roket besar yang sebentar lagi akan menghantam mereka.

"Hmm…hanya masalah waktu, tapi Kak Hali bisa kan?" tanya Taufan tiba-tiba.

"Yah…tergantung berapa lama aku akan mengumpulkan energiku," jawab Halilintar sekenanya.

"Heh…kalo gitu, serahkan saja padaku," Taufan menggosok hidungnya kemudian menyeringai.

"Eh? Memangnya Kak Taufan mau ngapain?" tanya Gempa.

"Aku ada ide bagus. Nah…Kak Hali, pergunakan waktu yang akan kuberikan ini dengan baik ya," ucap Taufan sebelum terbang menuju roket tak kasat mata tersebut dengan hooverboardnya.

"…" Halilintar hanya menatap kepergian Taufan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ah…aku paham. Kak Taufan bisa mengendalikan angin, artinya Kak Taufan berniat mengulur waktu dengan menahan pergerakan roket itu dengan kuasa angin, sampai Kak Halilintar mendapatkan cukup energi," jelas Solar.

Benar saja, Taufan menggunakan bola angin dengan ukuran besar dan memperlambat laju roket tersebut.

"Fyuuh…syukurlah benda ini tidak berat-berat amat," gumam Taufan yang masih setia dengan senyumnya.

"Ck…benar-benar merepotkan," pria bertudung tersebut maju, hendak mengacaukan rencana para Boboiboy.

"Ikatan bayang!" yah, sebelum akhirnya Fang mengikat kedua tangan pria itu dengan bayangannya.

"Graviti pemberat!" Yaya juga ikut menggunakan kuasanya untuk membuat pergerakan pria itu berhenti.

"Ck…sialan. Lepaskan aku!" hardik pria itu, yang sukses tidak bisa bergerak karena berat tubuhnya yang dimanipulasi oleh Yaya.

"Nah, Power Sphera ini sebaiknya dibawa ke TAPOPS saja," Ying memungut Colorbot yang tergeletak non-aktif di atas tanah, mengabaikan umpatan dan makian dari pria bertudung tersebut.

"Cih…lagipula bukan berarti bocah angin itu cukup kuat untuk menahan roket itu seorang diri…" seringainya.

15 menit pun berlalu, Taufan masih setia menahan roket tersebut, meski kelihatan sekali Taufan semakin kelelahan karena harus menggunakan tenaga yang besar untuk menghalangi benda beradiasi tinggi itu.

"Kak Halilin, masih lama kah?" tanya Blaze cemas.

Halilintar terdiam, kemudian memejamkan matanya, mencoba berkosentrasi mengumpulkan lebih banyak tenaga.

"Jika dibiarkan terus, roket itu beserta Kak Taufan akan segera jatuh di 5 menit berikutnya," Solar yang se-daritadi tenang mulai terlihat cemas.

"Ayo, Kak Hali pasti bisa!" seru Thorn meski tak terlalu paham situasinya.

"Bertahanlah Kak Taufan," Gempa harap-harap cemas.

"Hah…" Ice hanya mendesah lelah. Bukan hanya lelah, kini badannya pegal dan pikirannya kalut, namun tetap berusaha untuk tenang.

"A-aku…ugh…" Taufan terus memaksakan tenaganya menggunakan kekuatan anginnya, meski sedikit demi sedikit roket itu mulai kembali bergerak.

"Gawat…" Gopal kembali ketakutan, sedangkan pria yang masih dalam pengaruh gravitasi Yaya itu mulai menyeringai.

Di tengah kepanikan yang lain, Halilintar masih memejamkan matanya. Samar-samar percikan listrik berwarna merah mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Sedetik kemudian matanya terbuka, menampilkan sepasang bola mata merah yang menyala dan terlihat indah sekaligus mematikan tersebut.

Dengan sangat cepat, Halilintar melesat menuju Taufan yang masih setia menahan senjata roket tersebut.

"Minggir,Taufan!" teriak Halilintar.

"Ah…akhirnya. Nggak nyangka ternyata lama juga," Taufan mendesah lelah kemudian dengan sisa tenaganya, pemuda bertopi miring itu segera menyingkir dari posisinya.

"Huft…menyebalkan," Halilintar mengeluarkan pedang mega halilintarnya, kemudian menatap roket yang melesat cepat itu dengan nyalang.

Setelah menarik napas dan yakin telah mengumpulkan cukup energi, Halilintar mulai menganyukan pedangnya.

"Pusaran halilintar!" energi listrik yang keluar akibat putaran pedang dengan sangat cepat itu langsung menyambar roket berwarna gelap tersebut hingga menciptakan lubang yang cukup besar.

Roket itu mulai retak dan bergetar akibat tegangan listrik yang terlalu kuat, sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan sinar yang cukup memekakkan pandangan, dan meledak di atas langit seperti kembang api tahun baru.

"Berhasil!" seru Thorn kegirangan.

"Terbaik lah," ucap Gempa sambil menghela napas lega.

Ying, Yaya, Fang, dan Gopal pun ikut senang karena akhirnya bahaya yang tadinya mengancam mereka telah lenyap.

"Kak Halilin hebat!" seru Blaze, menghampiri Halilintar yang terengah-engah karena mengeluarkan jumlah listrik yang banyak.

"Kerja bagus semuanya. Hoaam…nyem…" Ice dengan terkantuk-kantuk bersuara, sekedar memberitahu bahwa dirinya belum tertidur *oke abaikan*.

"Cih…sialan…beraninya kalian menghancurkan senjata pamungkasku…" pria itu tampak sangat kesal, tapi masih belum bisa melepaskan diri dari belenggu bayangan Fang.

Seketika, getaran lain kembali muncul.

Getaran itu membuat Yaya lengah dan menghilangkan kuasa gravitasinya, serta Fang yang melepaskan kuasa bayangannya karena buyarnya kosentrasi.

Kini, disamping pria itu berdiri sesosok wanita yang juga memakai tudung yang serupa dengan pria pertama.

"Ck…kan sudah kubilang, kau tidak mungkin bisa merebut kuasa milik Ochobot semudah itu. Kau memang bodoh," ucap wanita itu sambil memapah pria disampingnya.

"S-siapa dia?" kaget Gopal.

"Lambang itu…" Fang terdiam, baru menyadari symbol di jubah wanita itu.

"Kita pergi. Sebaiknya jangan bertindak gegabah seperti ini lagi, Key…" gumam wanita itu yang secara perlahan berubah transparan bersama dengan pria yang dipanggil 'Key' tersebut.

"Cih…awas saja…kalian pasti akan aku balas," Key menatap sinis ke arah para Boboiboy sebelum akhirnya menghilang bersama dengan wanita yang tadi bersamanya.

"Sebenarnya siapa sih mereka?" ucap Ying kesal setelah kepergian dua orang misterius tersebut.

"Entahlah…tapi rasanya aku pernah lihat symbol itu…entah dimana…" gumam Fang.

"Sudahlah, yang penting untuk saat ini kita selamat," ucap Gempa sambil menghela napas.

"Yep, dan kita juga berhasil menemukan Colorbot. Setelah ini, kami akan menghubungi TAPOPS," ucap Ying.

"Eh iya…mana Kak Taufan?" celetuk Thorn tiba-tiba.

"Lah, iya juga ya? Kak Taufan nggak ikut meledak dengan roketnya kan?" ucap Blaze kemudian dijitak oleh Gempa yang masih menggunakan sarung tangan batunya.

"Itu dia," Gopal menunjuk ke arah pemuda yang masih terdiam di atas hooverboardnya.

"Hey Taufaaan! Ayo sini!" panggil Ying dengan kedua tangannya membentuk corong disekitar bibirnya.

"Hah? Eh…iya sebentar…" Taufan menghela napas, berusaha mengumpulkan tenaganya. Rupanya ledakan roket itu sedikit membuat kepalanya pusing akibat radiasinya yang kuat.

 _"Wait_ …tadi pas roket itu meledak, ada semacam sinar yang keluar ya?" ucap Solar.

"Benar juga…itu radiasi atau gimana?" tanya balik Gempa.

"Perasaanku tidak enak…" gumam Ice.

Dan sejurus kemudian, Taufan yang mencoba untuk turun malah kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh dari hooverboardnya dari ketinggian lebih dari 200 meter.

"Astaga…Kak Taufan!" teriak Gempa kaget, sedangkan Halilintar dengan gerakan kilat langsung berusaha menangkap Taufan.

Tidak hanya Halilintar, tapi Thorn, Solar, juga Gempa dan Blaze yang menyeret Ice berlari menuju tempat yang kemungkinan akan menjadi titik jatuhnya Boboiboy nomor dua tersebut.

~0~0~0~

 _Sesaat sebelum Taufan benar-benar 'mendarat', dirinya merasa seperti ada seseorang yang menahan tubuhnya, secercah cahaya keemasan muncul tiba-tiba, sebelum akhirnya kepalanya berbenturan dengan-entah siapa._

Bruk!

"Wadaw!"

"AAhh!"

"Adu duhh!"

Yaya dan yang lainnya yang baru saja menyusul, hanya bisa melongo melihat bagaimana ketujuh Boboiboy kini terbaring masal di jalan setapak dengan posisi saling tindih.

"Err…kalian…oke kah?" tanya Gopal ragu meski sebenarnya pertanyaannya ini tidak perlu dijawab.

Hening selama beberapa menit, sebelum akhirnya ketujuh pemuda kembar tersebut mulai bangkit satu per satu sambil mengelus kepala mereka masing-masing.

"Ck…sialan…" Taufan mendecih pelan sambil mengelus kepalanya yang mungkin saja benjol sekarang.

"P-pusingnya…kepalaku…aduh…" Gempa bergumam tidak jelas dengan kedua mata berbentuk spiral.

"Apa itu tadi?" gumam Halilintar yang kini mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersila.

"Kalian baik-baik saja? Kelihatannya kalian harus ke UKS," ucap Yaya khawatir.

"Eh…enggak kok, nggak masalah. Ini udah biasa, hahaha…" tolak Ice meski kelihatan jelas wajahnya menahan sakit.

"Huh…sudah tubuhku pegal, sekarang kepalaku juga pusing…" gumam Blaze yang tampak enggan bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

"A-aduh…sakitnya," gumam Solar dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca, sempat membuat Fang dan Gopal cengo.

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja? Normalnya sih, setelah ini kita semua harus dirawat tapi…selain pusing aku tidak merasakan sakit yang berlebihan," ucap Thorn panjang lebar sambil mengelus tengkuknya.

Kali ini, bukan hanya Fang dan Gopal, tapi Yaya dan Ying juga ikutan terdiam.

"Err…kalian serius baik-baik saja? Terutama kamu, Taufan. Kamu kan jatuh dari tempat yang sangat tinggi," ucap Yaya.

"Ahahaha…iya ya…tapi rasanya nggak apa-apa tuh," Gempa terkekeh, sedangkan Taufan masih diam dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Ahh…" Yaya keheranan, yang ditanya kan Taufan.

Kenapa Gempa yang menjawab?

"Loh? Kok aku ada dua ya?" Solar menunjuk Thorn dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Hah? Maksudnya? Kalian kan tujuh, bukan dua," ucap Gopal bingung.

"Tunggu sebentar, ada yang tidak beres…" Thorn mundur setelah ditatap begitu intens oleh Solar.

"Ugh…semuanya tidak beres," gumam Blaze malas, dan Ice disampingnya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Ah!" seolah menemukan titik terang, Yaya menjentikkan jarinya.

"Nah, kalian bertujuh, ayo hadap sini," pinta gadis pink tersebut, namun yang menurut hanya Halilintar, Gempa, Ice dan Solar saja.

Taufan masih diam dengan muka kusut, Blaze berguling-guling di atas tanah, dan Thorn sibuk berpikir.

"Huft…oke oke, dengar," Yaya menghela napas.

"Halilintar?"

"…"

"Taufan?"

"Ya~?"

"Gempa?"

"A-Ada apa?"

"Blaze?"

"Hello,"

"Ice?"

"Hoaam…"

"Thorn?"

"Hadir!"

"Solar,"

"Ya, aku tau,"

"Aduh…" Yaya menelan ludah, sedangkan tiga orang lainnya yang menyaksikan fenomena itu hanya melongo tidak percaya.

"Tidak salah lagi…" Yaya kembali menatap satu per satu para Boboiboy kembar.

Taufan yang mendengus kesal, tampaknya sudah paham apa yang terjadi.

Gempa tertawa kikuk dengan jari telunjuk yang menggaruk pipinya.

Halilintar menghela napas pasrah.

Ice yang tampak jengah.

Blaze yang terus-menerus menguap.

Solar mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan polos.

Thorn yang memasang tampang 'Aku sudah tau soal ini by the way'.

"Kalian…" Yaya menelan ludah.

"Stop, kami sudah tau," potong Thorn kemudian menatap saudara kembarnya satu per satu.

"Yep, tidak salah lagi. **Kita bertukar tubuh** ," ucapnya final.

1 detik… _(Hening)_

5 detik… _(Hening, benar-benar tanpa suara)_

10 detik… _(Gopal mencuri waktu mengunyah permen)_

15 detik… _(Fang mengecek jam tangannya)_

20 detik… _(Ying terdiam)_

30 detik… _(Yaya berhitung mundur dalam hati)_

1 menit… _(Author dibelasah karena terlalu mendramatisir…)_

"EEEEEEEEEEH?!"

 **TBC…?**

* * *

 **Yahoo~~** ****Astaga…ga nyangka jadi sepanjang ini. Prologue aja udah 5k wordnya. Hahaha…*krik krik*****

 **Yeeey, akhirnya waktu untuk bikin para Boboiboy saling tukaran tubuh terjadi juga~~ *Udah ah***

 **Yah, jadi gini deh. Fict ini hanya humor sebenarnya, tapi ga nyangka malah bikin setengah action dengan gaje nya…tapi yah, demi kebutuhan ceritanya sih. Semoga aja chapter depan actionnya jadi lebih bagus atau kalo readers ga suka bakalan di tiadiin deh *bungkuk bungkuk*.**

 **Nah, sampai sini saja karena wordnya udah sangat panjang, kalo kalian berkenan, sumbangkan komentar barang sekata atau dua kata ga apa-apa kan?**  
 **Kali aja ada yang mau bertanya mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di fict ini atau siapa alien-alien itu dan kenapa Boboiboys sampe bisa berakhir tukeran tubuh…**

 ** **Nggak ada? Ya udah *pundung*****

 ** **Kenapa saya post beginian? Alasannya, karena lagi gabut dan juga galao ga punya lappy jadi gini deh. Serius, maafkan saya yang gaje ini dan selalu saja buat yang baru padahal utang masih segunung *bungkuk bungkuk*****

 ** **O iya, saya baru nyadar, di setiap fict Elemental Siblings, pasti saya selalu menulis Halilintar yang paling pinter masak di antara mereka yah. Well, itu memang sengaja sih...sebenarnya saya ga mau bikin disemua ff, tapi pas liat episode 10 Boboiboy Galaxy pas Gopal sama Tanah, Petir dan Daun masak laksa bareng, apalagi kelihatan jelas Petir yang paling banyak berperan diantara ketiga Boboiboy (dan si Gopal cuman menginstruksikan aja), makanya jadi tertarik untuk terus bikin Halilintar tipe galak tapi pinter masak. Udah kayak waifu materials yah ahahahah #tebas****

 **Yosh, sekarang giliran saya pamit undur diri, sampai jumpa di next chapter ya. Kecepatan updatenya tergantung readers loh ya. Kalo ada yang suka silahkan review meski hanya singkat ga apa-apa… X"D**  
 **Kalo gitu, bye bye yah, see ya next time~ XD**

 **Review please~**


	2. Elemental Switch

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy is belongs to Monsta**

 **Balasan Review XD**

 **Thunder Storm: Ahahaha, makasih ya tapi action nya masih payah sih...moga aja chapter ini kamu suka ya~ XD makasih udah review~**

 **Untuk yang punya akun udah saya lewat PM ya~**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Oke, sebelum cerita dimulai, izinkan author untuk menceritakan kembali apa yang terjadi di chapter sebelumnya. Yah, kali aja ada yang lupa dan males baca lagi kan kan kan?

Sebelumnya, Boboiboy elemental bersama dengan Yaya, Gopal, Ying, dan Fang yang sedang menikmati piknik mereka di taman sekolah terganggu karena kemunculan alien misterius yang berasal dari planet antah berantah dan menyerang mereka.

Well, meski begitu, tentu saja si alien yang diketahui bernama Key itu kalah karena senjata andalannya sudah hancur (terima kasih pada ide brilian Solar, pengorbanan(?) Taufan, serta teknik luar biasa Halilintar).

Key berhasil melarikan diri bersama dengan seorang wanita misterius yang juga mengenakan tudung yang sama dengan Key, meski insiden tersebut tetap dimenangkan oleh para superhero remaja yang berhasil merebut kembali Colorbot yang baru saja di salahgunakan.

Harusnya, semuanya berakhir dengan bahagia, jika saja Taufan tidak terjatuh dari hooverboardnya, dan keenam saudara kembarnya yang berusaha menangkapnya malah membuat mereka bertujuh berakhir terbentur dan saling tindih.

 _Dan…masalah yang sesungguhnya, baru saja dimulai._

* * *

"Wait, wait…kalian beneran tukaran tubuh?!" Ying histeris mendadak.

Ketujuh Boboiboy tidak menjawab, tapi dilihat dari bagaimana ekspresi mereka sekarang memang sudah cukup untuk membuat Ying mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Err…jadi…" Gopal menggaruk pipinya dengan canggung. "Halilintar jadi Taufan, Taufan jadi Gempa, Gempa jadi Halilintar, Blaze jadi Ice, Ice jadi Blaze, Thorn jadi Solar, dan Solar jadi…Thorn?" tanya Gopal memastikan.

"Yah…kelihatannya sih iya," Halilintar, atau mungkin bisa dibilang Gempa, hanya tersenyum kecil. Kedua iris merahnya bergerak-gerak canggung.

"Aku…aku jadi Kak Blaze…?" Ice menatap kedua tangannya kemudian meraba-raba wajahnya. "Aduh…pantes aja, rasanya panas…" gumamnya dengan wajah malas, yang sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti Blaze.

"P-panas? Kau aja nih yang kebangetan dinginnya," Blaze yang berada di dalam tubuh Ice menggigil seketika sambil menggesek-gesek kedua telapak tangannya.

"Wow, aku jadi Solar. Aku jadi anak termuda sekarang~~" Thorn tersenyum manis sambil tertawa seperti anak kecil.

"Ahahaha…" Solar yang kini menempati tubuh Thorn hanya bergumam pelan dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Cih," Halilintar yang sekarang bertopi biru menghadap samping mendecih kesal dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Wah…aku jadi Gempa. Berarti sekarang aku leadernya ya. Hahaha," Taufan malah cekikikan, benar-benar berhasil membuat imej kalem Gempa runtuh seketika.

"Hey, kelihatannya mereka memang benar-benar tertukar jiwanya," bisik Gopal pada Fang yang sibuk mengabadikan pemandangan di depannya menggunakan handy cam yang entah dia dapat darimana.

"Ini pasti bakalan viral nih," gumamnya dengan seringaian ala alien…ah, dia memang alien sih.

"Terus ini nasib kita gimana?" tanya Blaze setelah menyerah menghangatkan tubuh barunya.

"Kita harus mencari cara untuk kembali normal. Hanya saja…gimana caranya..." sahut Solar.

"Jangan khawatir, kami akan membantu kalian," ucap Yaya setelah cukup lama bengong di tempat.

"Eh…beneran?" tanya Gempa.

"Iya. Kami bisa menghubungi TAPOPS sekalian mencaritahu siapa sebenarnya alien yang barusan menyerang kita. Aku yakin mereka pasti telah melakukan sesuatu saat roket itu hancur tadi," jelas Yaya.

"Tunggu, jika itu benar. Artinya butuh waktu yang cukup lama dong, sampai kita kembali normal?" tanya Taufan.

"Iya sih…makanya, sebelum kita berhasil menemukan cara untuk membuat kalian kembali normal, kalian harus bisa beradaptasi," ucapan Yaya berikutnya sukses membuat ketujuh Boboiboy menegang *Maaf ambigu ya **#plak** *.

"T-tunggu, maksudnya, beradaptasi itu…" Taufan tidak jadi meneruskan ucapannya ketika melihat Yaya mengangguk seolah paham isi pikirannya.

"Kalian semua harus berpura-pura menjadi satu sama lain agar tidak ada yang curiga. Jika sampai berita mengenai kalian bertukar tubuh ini tersebar, sekolah, bahkan mungkin saja satu kota bisa heboh," jelas Yaya panjang lebar.

"Iya sih…jika sampai orang luar tau, apalagi jika sampai ditelinga para alien jahat, kita bisa kena masalah," Gempa membenarkan, kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah kembarannya.

"Kita benar-benar harus berpura-pura seolah semuanya tidak ada masalah," ucap Gempa serius, meski tetap saja tidak membuat wajahnya seseram Halilintar yang biasa.

"Tapi, Kak Hali…eh, Gempa, memangnya kita bisa ya?" tanya Taufan.

"Ha'ah. Apalagi Thorn. Jangankan acting, berbohong saja dia tidak bisa," sambung Blaze sambil melirik Solar yang memang sedang ada di dalam tubuh Thorn.

"Hei, Kak Thorn yang itu," protes Solar sambil menunjuk ke arah Thorn yang masih menatap polos ke arah yang lainnya.

"Tapi kita tidak punya pilihan lain. Jika ingin identitas serta keadaan kita baik-baik saja, kita harus melakukannya," ucap Gempa lagi.

"Hah…aku akan berusaha," sahut Taufan sambil menghela napas pasrah kemudian melirik sang kakak tertua yang kini menempati tubuhnya.

"Kak Hali emangnya bisa ya, jadi aku?" tanyanya dengan seringai jahil yang benar-benar tidak cocok untuk wajah Gempa.

"Diam," Halilintar membalas dengan gumaman rendah dan tatapan tajam, sukses membuat Taufan merinding.

"Aku bisa juga ya buat wajah kayak gitu," gumamnya sepelan mungkin agar tidak di dengar oleh Halilintar.

"Oke, ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya kita pulang dulu," Ying angkat bicara.

"Dengar, aku juga akan ikut mencaritahu apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi pada kalian. Aku akan memberi informasinya jika sudah ada besok," sambung Fang sambil memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya.

"Ya sudah lah. Terima kasih ya," Gempa berdiri kemudian tersenyum ke arah keempat teman baiknya itu.

"Wow…Halilintar tersenyum dan berterima kasih," gumam Gopal takjub. Mendadak dirinya jadi ingin mengabadikan senyuman itu, meski tidak dia lakukan karena masih sayang nyawa.

0~0~0~0

"Hoaam…aku capek," sesampainya di rumah, Ice langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa ruang tamu tanpa melepas sepatunya.

"Ya elah, Ice…ganti baju dulu sana. Kau ini meski udah bukan di tubuh sendiri masih aja pemalas," Blaze geleng-geleng kepala, tidak menyangka adiknya itu bisa membuat tubuhnya jadi kelihatan suram seperti itu.

"Umm…Kak Halilintar kan capek, jadi…siapa nih yang akan memasak?" tanya Gempa setelah semua saudaranya berkumpul di ruang tamu.

Biasanya memang Halilintar lah yang bertugas memasak, tetapi mengingat Halilintar lelah lahir batin karena baru saja mengeluarkan tenaga yang sangat besar membuat kakaknya itu tidak mungkin bisa memasak apalagi untuk tujuh orang.

Jika Halilintar tidak bisa, tentunya Gempa yang akan menggantikan kakaknya itu memasak, tapi sayang sekali kondisi mereka kali ini tidak memungkinkan karena Gempa sedang terperangkap di tubuh sang kakak pertama.

"Err…kita pergi beli di luar aja…gimana?" usul Taufan yang paham akan kendala mereka.

"Tapi siapa yang harus beli?" tanya Blaze.

"Aku saja deh. Biar cepet," Solar menawarkan diri.

"Tapi sekarang kan kamu nggak bisa pakai gerakan cahaya mu," ucap Thorn dengan polosnya.

"Iya, iya nggak perlu. Kan cuman mau pergi ke warung makan aja. Kakak-kakak sekalian beres-beres aja deh," ucap Solar.

"Ya udah. Hati-hati ya, Solar. Dan jangan melakukan hal aneh," pesan Gempa.

"Err…oke…" Solar menghela napas kemudian segera beranjak keluar rumah.

"Sekarang kita beres-beres dulu deh. Dan Blaze…eh, Ice, uh…Blaze kamu lakukan sesuatu dengan tubuhmu itu," Gempa yang bingung mau bilang apa berkata sekenanya.

"Hah…aku lagi yang kena," Blaze pada akhirnya menggendong tubuhnya yang ditempati oleh adik esnya itu dan segera pergi menuju lantai dua.

"Aku juga mau mandi dulu~" Thorn dengan riang gembira ikut menyusul kedua kakaknya menuju kamar mandi yang ada di lantai dua.

"Nah…sekarang kita ngapain?" tanya Taufan setelah tinggal dirinya serta Halilintar dan Gempa di ruang tamu.

"Beres-beres lah, kak. Ah…Kak Halilintar nggak usah ya, pasti capek sekali tadi," ucap Gempa yang baru ingat mengenai kondisi kakaknya itu.

"Bukannya Taufan juga sama?" sahut Halilintar cuek.

"Ah iya juga ya…" Gempa baru ingat bahwa kakak keduanya itu juga pasti sangat kelelahan setelah menahan sebuah roket besar sendirian dalam waktu lebih dari 15 menit.

Tapi dirinya yang kini berada di tubuh Halilintar juga tidak mungkin melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah sendirian kan?

"Oke kalo gitu gini aja," Taufan menepuk bahu kedua saudara kembarnya. "Karena kita sama-sama lelah, mending istirahat aja ya sambil nunggu Solar membawa makan malam," ucapnya dengan santai, dan hanya ditanggapi dengan _poker face_ dari kedua saudaranya.

Tapi kali ini Taufan memang ada benarnya juga sih…

0~0~0~0

Setelah makan malam, kini ketujuh remaja kembar yang berbeda elemen tersebut kembali berkumpul di ruang tamu, dengan posisi duduk melingkar di karpet depan TV.

"Jadi…begini, untuk besok, kita sebisa mungkin tidak bertingkah mencolok dan mencurigakan," Gempa memulai pembicaraan.

"Uhh…kita sih pada dasarnya memang sudah mencolok dari sananya," gumam Solar sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Itu lain cerita. Pokoknya, jangan sampai ada yang menyadari kalo telah terjadi sesuatu pada kita," ucap Gempa lagi.

"Tapi…gimana caranya? Tidak semua dari kita bisa ber-acting kan?" komentar Taufan.

Gempa mendesah, karena yang diucapkan saudara kembarnya yang kini berada di dalam tubuhnya itu benar. Gempa juga sadar dirinya tidak sehebat itu dalam ber-acting, apalagi bermain peran sebagai kakak pertamanya yang sangat judes dan jauh dari kata ramah.

"Ugh, pokoknya sebisa kita lah. Jika boleh, usahakan untuk hanya berkomunikasi seperlunya dan jangan terlalu berbasa-basi dengan orang sekitar. Buat semuanya se-natural mungkin. Jika sudah tiba saatnya, kita pasti bisa," jelas Gempa dengan senyuman manisnya yang bermaksud untuk menyemangati keenam saudaranya.

"Uph…ya ampun…" Taufan menggembungkan pipinya kemudian menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, berusaha menahan suaranya yang hampir saja keluar, sedangkan Halilintar yang berada disampingnya mendelik tajam, menyadari raut wajah Taufan saat ini.

"Kak Hali kalo senyum memang manis sih ya~" komentar Thorn dengan nada polos khasnya, sukses membuat raut wajah Solar yang biasanya terlihat dewasa berubah total.

Anehnya, Solar yang melihatnya malah _nge-blush_ tidak jelas.

"Cih…" Halilintar mendecih.

Kalo sama Thorn, nggak mungkin dia bisa menunjukkan kemarahannya terang-terangan. Kalo Thorn sampai nangis, bisa tambah hancur imej Solar nantinya.

"Hoaam…intinya kita hanya harus berpura-pura menjadi satu sama lain kan? Aku sudah mengerti. Sekarang, bisa kah aku pergi tidur?" Ice angkat bicara sambil mengusap-ngusap matanya yang hampir tertutup.

"Huh…memangnya kau bisa, berpura-pura menjadi aku?" tanya Blaze yang seratus persen meragukan kemampuan acting adik pertamanya itu. Sekarang saja, Ice berhasil membuat iris mata Blaze yang biasanya menyala seperti cincin api tersebut tampak meredup.

"Nghh…pastilah," Ice yang sudah setengah tidur menjawab sekenanya.

"Iya lah tuh," Blaze hanya memutar matanya.

"Ya sudah. Kita istirahat yuk. Sekarang juga udah larut," Gempa kemudian mengakhiri rapat singkat tersebut kemudian ketujuh kembar itu mulai melangkah menuju kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Eh, tunggu!" ucap Taufan tiba-tiba, membuat keenam saudaranya yang lain kembali menatap ke arahnya.

"Aku rasa…jika kita memang ingin bisa beradaptasi, bagaimana jika kita juga tukeran kamar selama kondisi kita masih seperti ini?" usulnya dengan seulas senyum yang sudah sangat diketahui Halilintar apa artinya.

"Apa?" Gempa mengerjapkan matanya tidak mengerti.

"Iya kan? Kamar itu merupakan cerminan kepribadian dari seseorang. Setidaknya, keesokan harinya kita bisa lebih bisa mendalami peran kita," jelas Taufan lagi.

"Kedengarannya tidak masuk akal…tapi kurasa Kak Taufan benar," komentar Solar.

"Jadi, artinya aku tidur di kamar Solar?" tanya Thorn dan dibalas anggukan kecil oleh si pemilik nama.

"Wah~ tidur di kamar Solar~~~" Thorn kini tertawa-tawa sendiri dan tampak sangat bersemangat.

"Y-ya udah deh. Kalo gitu, kita tukeran kamar yuk," Gempa menghela napas pasrah kemudian beralih dari kamarnya dan menuju kamar Halilintar yang ada di sebelah kanan kamarnya.

Halilintar memutar mata, dan dengan berat hati memasuki kamar Taufan yang ada di sebelah kiri, dan Taufan sendiri masih dengan senyumannya, segera masuk ke kamar Gempa yang berada di tengah.

"Yah, setidaknya aku tidak harus turun tangga lagi," gumam Ice yang dengan malas melangkahkan kaki memasuki kamar Blaze, sedangkan Blaze yang masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti dengan keadaan saat ini hanya menurut saja dan masuk ke kamar Ice.

Di lantai satu memang tempat kamarnya Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa. Sedangkan kamar Blaze, Ice, Thorn, dan Solar terletak di lantai dua.

0~0~0~0

"Ah…" Halilintar menatap datar kondisi kamar yang kini ditempatinya.

Satu kata.

 **Berantakan.**

Kaset game berserakan di atas tempat tidur yang spreinya tidak terpasang dengan benar, meja belajar penuh dengan buku serta coretan yang entah apa, dan juga ada sebuah skateboard yang ditaruh begitu saja di dekat pintu.

Kalo saja Halilintar tidak gesit, mungkin pemuda itu sudah kesandung skateboard dan mendarat dengan tidak anggunnya di lantai.

Halilintar kembali menghela napas.

Jika memang harus mengalami kasus tertukar tubuh, kenapa harus dengan Taufan? Sekarang Halilintar merasa seperti kena karma, atau mungkin…kemalangan?

Beralih ke kamar Gempa.

"Woah…" Taufan memandang takjub kamar yang luar biasa rapi tersebut.

Saking rapinya, Taufan jadi merasa segan untuk tidur disana.

"Gempa memang hebat. Salut deh aku," Taufan bergumam-gumam sendirian dengan senyuman bangga di wajahnya.

Mungkin sekali-sekali Taufan harus mencontoh kebiasaan adiknya ini ya?

Sedangkan Gempa sendiri, masih terdiam di ambang pintu melihat kamar yang akan dia tempati.

Oke, kamar Halilintar memang tidak serapi kamarnya, tapi tentu saja tidak sehancur Taufan yang kamarnya sudah seperti dilanda angin topan (atau jangan-jangan memang benar?).

Yang menjadi masalah bagi Gempa adalah, kamar Halilintar dikombinasi warna merah pekat dan hitam, atau lebih tepatnya dindingnya berwarna hitam dengan sedikit motif dan garis-garis merah yang mirip bercak darah.

Tidak hanya itu, terdapat beberapa alat-alat beladiri seperti samsak, griptrainer, handprotector, dan sejenisnya yang tidak Gempa ketahui namanya.

"Uhh…semoga saja aku bisa tidur," gumam Gempa dengan senyum tipis dan sebulir keringat mengalir dari dahinya.

Oke, beralih ke kamar berikutnya, dimana Ice yang berbaring tanpa pakaian atas di tempat tidur Blaze dengan tampang gelisah dan basah.

Ah, sebelum ada yang salah paham, Ice hanya berusaha untuk tidur tapi tidak bisa.

Itu karena kamar Blaze sangat panas.

Terlalu panas, sampai Ice rasanya seperti mau meleleh, secara harafiah.

"Kak Blaze jahat…" gumam Ice sambil menyeka keringatnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Sebaliknya, dikamar Ice sendiri…

"Brrrrr! Ini kamar apa kulkas sih?! Kok dingin banget…" Blaze membungkus seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal milik Ice, tapi anehnya Blaze malah semakin kedinginan.

"Hiiih…aku harus lakukan sesuatu pada kamar ini, kalo tidak aku tak akan pernah bisa tidur," gumamnya dengan suara gemetar karena menggigil.

Di kamar Solar, Thorn tampak bahagia melihat kamar adiknya yang serba putih dan sedikit warna jingga tersebut.

"Hah…tidur di kamar Solar, rasanya seperti mimpi~" Thorn merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur, kemudian tidur dengan damai. Bahkan pemuda yang seharusnya bermata zamrud itu tersenyum manis di dalam tidurnya.

 _Kok Author jadi ngiler sendiri yah membayangkan wajah tidur Solar yang seperti itu…_

Oke abaikan.

Kamar terakhir, kamar Thorn yang kini ditempati oleh si bungsu.

Solar menghela napas. Kamar Thorn tidak berantakan tapi juga tidak rapi.

Cat dindingnya berwarna hijau daun yang membuat sejuk pandangan, tapi masalahnya…

"Kenapa Kak Thorn harus menaruh tanaman-tanaman itu disini sih…" Solar bergumam dramatis sambil meringkuk di tempat tidur, karena disekelilingnya terdapat berbagai jenis tanaman yang entah Thorn dapat darimana.

Beberapa jenis tanaman yang diketahui merupakan tanaman pemakan serangga tampak memperhatikan Solar dengan intens(?), seolah Solar adalah mangsa empuk mereka.

"Aku ingin sekali tidur…" Solar akhirnya menangis pilu dalam diam.

Well, kelihatannya yang menikmati tidurnya malam ini hanya Thorn saja ya. ^^

~0~0~0~

Keesokan paginya, Taufan yang bangun paling pertama sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya. Seperti biasa, dirinya merasa segar pagi ini, meski tubuhnya agak pegal karena pertempuran kemarin.

"Bangunin yang lain aah~" gumamnya dengan hati senang dan sedikit jingkrak-jingkrak, pemuda yang tidak lagi bertopi biru tua itu segera menuju kamar salah satu saudaranya.

Karena sudah kebiasaannya membangunkan kakak pertamanya dengan ekstrim, Taufan sama sekali tidak ingat bahwa kini kondisi tubuh mereka sedang ada kendala.

Brak!

"Kak Hali~~~" Taufan menendang pintu kamar Halilintar dengan kurang ajarnya kemudian meneriakkan nama kakaknya dengan gembira.

"Eh, kosong?" Taufan cengo melihat kamar serba gelap kakaknya itu kosong, bahkan tempat tidurnya juga sudah ditata dengan rapinya.

"Kak Hali bisa bangun sendiri tanpa aku bangunin…?" gumam Taufan tak percaya.

"Eh…Kak Taufan lagi ngapain?" Taufan segera menoleh ke belakang, sedikit syok melihat kakaknya kini berdiri menatapnya dengan tatapan polos, tapi kemudian langsung ingat kalo kini yang menempati tubuh kakak garangnya itu adalah adik pertamanya yang memang sudah rajin dari awal Boboiboy rilis(?).

"Oh…eh, Gempa ya. A-aku lupa kalo kita lagi tukeran tubuh, ahahaha…" Taufan menggaruk pipinya. "Eh, tapi Kak Hali udah bangun belum ya?" lanjutnya.

"Sudah. Itu lagi masak sarapan di dapur. Yang lainnya juga udah bangun kok," jawab Gempa.

Taufan melongo.

Jadi dirinya yang bangun paling akhir?

Benar-benar mengejutkan.

0~0~0~0

"Wah…kalian semua bangun awal. Terutama kau, Ice. Aku kagum," ucap Taufan setibanya di dapur dan langsung mengambil tempat di depan meja makan.

"Hah…aku memang sulit untuk tidur semalam," gumam Ice cemberut, tampak tak puas dengan tidurnya.

"Kak Blaze sih, kamarnya kok panas banget kayak oven sih?" Ice kemudian menatap kesal ke arah sang kakak yang kini berada dalam tubuhnya.

"Lah…kalo memang iya, kau pasti udah gosong sekarang. Lagian, kamarmu sendiri juga dingin kayak di igloo. Aku hampir membeku tau," balas Blaze tak kalah kesalnya.

"Kamar Solar sangat cantik~ aku nyenyak banget tidurnya~" Thorn terlihat sangat bahagia, berkebalikan dengan Solar yang hanya diam dengan wajah pucat.

"Kak Taufan, apa tukaran kamar gini bisa berhasil? Yang ada kita malah jadi makin sulit beradaptasi," ucap Gempa lesu. Warna merah dan hitam di kamar Halilintar benar-benar membuatnya hampir terjaga semalaman.

"Hmph, kau itu kalo mau kasih solusi yang bener sedikit bisa nggak sih?" sinis Halilintar yang baru saja menghidangkan sarapan mereka kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disamping Gempa.

"Yah…nggak ada yang bilang proses adaptasi itu akan langsung berhasil dalam sekali coba kan?" sahut Taufan santai.

 _Tapi kelihatannya Thorn lain cerita sih..._ Taufan tertawa kecil dalam hati.

"Ya udah deh. Makan yuk, nanti telat," Gempa berucap pasrah.

Kelihatannya memang selama mereka masih belum kembali normal, kamar yang akan mereka tempati juga akan tetap seperti ini.

0~0~0~0

"Oke semuanya, ingat ya, bersikap sewajar mungkin," pesan Gempa sesampainya mereka di sekolah.

"Aduh, kau sudah mengatakan itu empat belas kali sepanjang perjalanan, Gempa. Kami ingat kok," sahut Taufan yang jelas sekali terlihat bosan dengan tingkah adik pertamanya tersebut.

"Ya udah. Sampai jumpa nanti ya," Gempa pamit dan langsung memasuki kelasnya.

"Err…Kak, kelasnya…" ucapan Blaze tidak dilanjutkan, karena Gempa sendiri baru menyadari tatapan aneh dari siswa-siswi dikelasnya, dan sedetik kemudian pemuda tanah itu teringat seharusnya dirinya masuk ke kelas Halilintar sekarang.

"Dia yang ngasih tau, terus dia yang lupa," Taufan cekikikan melihat kecerobohan adiknya tersebut.

Setelah saling bisik-bisik mengenai dimana kelas mereka selama kurang lebih 15 menit, akhirnya ketujuh pemuda kembar tersebut dapat masuk ke kelas masing-masing tanpa salah alamat lagi.

0~0~0~0

Ini mungkin merupakan hari yang bersejarah bagi para guru-guru yang mengajar di SMP Pulau Rintis.

Karena entah kenapa hari ini, mereka yang kebagian jadwal mengajar di kelas tiga disuguhi fenomena yang benar-benar nyata tapi aneh.

Tentu saja, melihat Halilintar yang mendadak sopan terhadap guru dan pintar pelajaran sejarah, Taufan yang menjadi sangat mahir fisika, Gempa yang hanya cekikikan ketika ditanya mengenai Bahasa Melayu, Blaze tampak tidak bersemangat di kelas Cikgu Papa, Ice lebih ekspresif di dalam kelas, Thorn yang tiba-tiba saja aktif menjawab pertanyaan guru, serta Solar yang hanya kedip-kedip polos sepanjang jam pelajaran.

Guru-guru mulai merasa, kelihatannya mereka akan menerima kenaikan gaji tidak lama lagi…

~0~0~0~

"Aduh…aku capek," Ice merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja kantin.

"Err…Ice, kita sedang ditempat umum," bisik Blaze namun tidak digubris oleh sang adik yang sebentar lagi akan segera menuju dunia mimpi.

"Jadi…bagaimana?" tanya Gempa pada Yaya yang kini duduk dihadapannya.

"Kami belum menemukan penyebab pasti kenapa kalian bisa menjadi seperti ini, tapi kelihatannya ada dua kemungkinan," jawab Yaya.

"Antara sinar misterius yang keluar dari roket tersebut, atau karena kalian yang saling tabrak satu sama lain," sambung Ying sambil menyeruput jus jambunya.

"Aku baru saja menyerahkan Colorbot ke TAPOPS dan menjelaskan kondisi kalian pada komander Koko Ci, tapi kelihatannya beliau sendiri baru pertama kali mendengar kasus seperti ini," jelas Fang.

"Jadi?" Halilintar ikut bersuara.

"Jadi, kalian…kelihatannya harus menanti sedikit lebih lama lagi untuk bisa kembali normal," sahut Gopal setelah menelan dua buah kue kering.

Sudah bisa diduga, Halilintar mendecih dan Gempa hanya bisa pasrah.

"Taufan ternyata bisa ya, memasang wajah seperti itu," ucap Fang antara maksud menghina atau hanya sekedar berkomentar, membuat Halilintar mendelik ke arahnya.

"Iya tuh, Kak Hali membuatku terlihat serem~" Taufan nimbrung dengan seenaknya sambil mencomot cake cokelat Gempa.

"Dan kau membuat Gempa terlihat konyol," komentar Ying yang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat bagaimana seorang Taufan makan dengan ceria, sama sekali tidak ada wibawanya.

"Aku akan kembali menghubungi TAPOPS. Mungkin kakakku bisa membantu. Lagipula symbol itu…" gumam Fang.

"Kenapa, Fang?" tanya Gempa.

"Aku tidak yakin sih, tapi ada kemungkinan mereka itu-"

 _Bzzzzzt!_

"...!" Gempa memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa berdenyut.

"Gempa, ada apa?" kaget Taufan.

"Entahlah…aku merasa kepalaku tiba-tiba saja berdengung," jawab Gempa ragu.

"Itu tandanya kau merasakan adanya gelombang listrik," jelas Halilintar dengan kedua matanya yang memperhatikan langit biru yang sewarna dengan matanya sekarang.

"Gelombang listrik? Jadi maksudnya…"

"Ada alien!"

Teriakan seorang siswa langsung membuat ketujuh Boboiboy beserta keempat sahabat mereka terkesiap.

"Cih…kenapa harus disaat seperti ini," Halilintar lebih dulu lari menuju halaman sekolah diikuti keenam saudaranya yang lain, sementara Yaya dan Ying sibuk menenangkan siswa-siswi yang mulai panik.

0~0~0~0

"Apa mereka yang kemarin itu?" tanya Blaze.

"Kelihatannya sih…bukan," jawab Fang begitu menyadari munculnya sekumpulan alien plontos abu-abu berantena satu yang sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti manusia.

"**##^%%!" teriak salah satu dari alien tersebut, kemudian sekumpulan alien berzirah robot meluncur turun dan mendarat di lapangan sekolah.

"Mereka bahkan tidak menggunakan Bahasa manusia…" komentar Solar.

"Err…kalian ini…siapa?" Gopal bertanya takut-takut.

"&&&! #$$ !" alien tersebut berteriak, kemudian serta merta menerjang ke arah Gopal.

"GYAAAAAA TOLOOOONG!" Gopal langsung lari terbirit-birit dengan kecepatan yang menyaingi kecepatan Ying.

"Mereka juga kelihatannya tak paham Bahasa kita," ucap Gempa.

"Mereka bermaksud merebut power sphera kan?" tanya Taufan.

"Jika mereka datang ke sini, kemungkinan besar iya. Lagipula, tak peduli alasan apapun, kita harus mengalahkan mereka," ucap Yaya dengan kedua tangan terkepal.

"Benar sekali. Berani sekali mengacau di sekolah kita. Diwaktu istirahat lagi," sambung Ying dengan kesal.

"Baiklah, kalo begitu…kelihatannya mereka memang datang bukan untuk berkawan," Gempa memasang pose siaga, begitu juga dengan para Boboiboy yang lain, meski Ice terlihat ogah-ogahan.

"Ayo serang! Harimau bayang!" Fang memanggil kucing besar berwarna hitam yang juga merangkap sebagai peliharaannya. Makhluk buas tersebut mengaum, dan segera menerjang ke arah para alien yang hendak menyerang.

"Graviti peringan!" Yaya menangkap belasan alien yang kini masuk ke dalam semacam penghalang berwarna pink yang berbentuk bola dan secara perlahan mengangkat mereka tinggi-tinggi.

"Tukaran makanan!" Gopal yang akhirnya ingat kalo dia juga salah satu superhero langsung merubah zirah para alien menjadi bakul ikan, dan sedetik kemudian, para alien malang itu langsung diterjang oleh seekor kucing raksasa berwarna hijau berekor kaktus yang entah datang darimana.

"Go go kucing kebenaran cikgu!" Papa Zola tampak jingkrak-jingkrak di pinggir lapangan. Kelihatannya memang beliaulah yang membawa kucing itu bersamanya.

"Giliran aku! Kuasa slow mode!" Ying memperlambat waktu disekitar para alien, secara otomatis membuat pergerakan mereka ikut melambat. "Sekarang, Fang!" komandonya.

"Elang bayang, serang!" harimau berubah menjadi elang, dan makhluk bayangan tersebut langsung menyerang para alien yang masih dalam pengaruh kuasa Ying.

"Grrrr! &**%$$# %!" alien yang diketahui sebagai pemimpin pasukan kembali memberi komando, kemudian berpuluh-puluh alien berzirah muncul dihadapan mereka dengan berbagai senjata.

"Mereka…mereka lebih banyak dari yang kita duga," Yaya tampak bersiaga, disampingnya ada Ying dengan kuda-kuda bertarung yang tampak mulai kelelahan meladeni belasan alien sebelumnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, kenapa aku merasa kita hanya berempat melawan mereka ya?" ucap Fang.

"Eh…iya juga ya, mana para Boboiboy?" Gopal ikutan bingung.

"Ehh…itu…" Ying menunjuk ke tengah lapangan, dimana para alien mulai menyerang, dan disana terdapat tujuh pemuda berwajah serupa yang masih bersiaga.

"Tunggu, jika mereka sekarang sedang bertukar tubuh, bukankah itu berarti kuasa mereka juga tertukar?" ucapan Ying membuat ketiga temannya terdiam.

"Benar juga ya. Eh, apa mereka bisa...?" tanya Gopal ragu.

"Mereka kan kembar, aku yakin mereka pasti bisa," sahut Yaya berusaha optimis.

"Iya kah…" Fang menatap datar pemandangan dihadapannya.

"Huh…menyebalkan," Halilintar yang kini berada di tubuh Taufan, mulai mengeluarkan hooverboard yang merupakan benda kesayangan adik pertamanya yang super jahil tersebut.

Halilintar menaikinya, kemudian menunggu. Tapi selama lima detik, hooverboard tersebut tak kunjung bergerak.

"Ck…apa-apaan benda ini? Rusak ya?" Halilintar yang kesal segera menghentak-hentakkan kaki kanannya dengan pelan, masih tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Satu kali hentak, dua kali hentak, tiga kali hentak lebih cepat, tetap tidak ada efek.

"Hiiih!" Halilintar yang mulai kehabisan kesabaran, menghentakkan kedua kakinya secara bersamaan dengan keras.

"Ck, sialan! Benda ini memang…eh?" Halilintar cengo, hooverboard tersebut mendadak menyala, roda dibagian bawahnya mengeluarkan angin yang semakin lama semakin cepat.

"Eh…apa ini…HWAAAAAA!" Halilintar yang baru saja mau melompat langsung kaget setengah mati karena papan luncur itu tiba-tiba saja terbang melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi dan tidak terkontrol, mau tidak mau Halilintar harus berpegangan pada ujung papannya jika tidak mau terhempas dari benda biru tersebut.

Sementara Halilintar berputar-putar dengan hooverboard, si kembaran kedua alias Boboiboy Taufan juga mendapat masalah.

"Heerrrgh…bagaimana…Gempa…bisa…mengangkat…benda…ini…?!" Taufan dengan susah payah menyeret kedua tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan besar berbahan batu.

Setelah dipasang, Taufan sama sekali tidak bisa mengangkat tangannya seinci pun.

Alhasil, pemuda jahil tersebut hanya bisa menyeret kedua tangannya dengan susah payah, berusaha menghindar dari serangan alien dan hal itu berhasil menguras staminanya.

Sementara kedua kakaknya sama sekali tidak bisa menangani senjata baru mereka, Gempa memiliki masalah yang berbeda.

"Aduh…kenapa nggak muncul-muncul sih?" desah Gempa yang terus saja menghentakkan kedua tangannya dengan frustasi, tapi pedang atau senjata lainnya yang terbuat dari petir merah sama sekali tidak muncul. Tangannya bahkan tidak mengeluarkan percikan listrik sedikit pun.

"Huatchu! Senjata ini merepotkan sekali…mana dingin lagi," Blaze dengan hidung berair, berusaha menembakkan bola-bola es dari mini-gunnya, tapi tidak berhasil-berhasil karena Blaze terus-menerus bersin.

"Panasnya…lagipula aku tidak ahli bertarung jarang dekat, hwaa!" Ice kalang kabut menghindari serangan para alien, dan chakram api miliknya sama sekali tidak membantu. Itu karena Ice merasa tangannya seperti terbakar setiap kali menyentuh benda itu, dan dirinya juga kesulitan mengeluarkan api dari tangannya.

"Oke…aku harus fokus," Thorn memperhatikan musuh-musuhnya dengan seksama dibalik kacamata jingganya, kemudian memejamkan matanya.

"Baiklah, ini diaaa!" Thorn membuka matanya lagi, dan seberkas cahaya laser berwarna putih langsung menyambar para alien hingga tak tersisa.

"Hahaha! Rasakan itu," Thorn tertawa senang karena mengira berhasil mengontrol kuasa barunya.

Akan tetapi…

"Eh…kenapa nih? Kok nggak mau berhenti? Waaa tolooong!" Thorn mulai panik begitu menyadari sinar laser dari matanya tidak kunjung hilang dan terus menyambar apapun yang dijumpainya.

Sementara itu, Solar juga mengalami masalah.

"Ugh! Apa-apaan ini?! Mereka ini muncul dari mana?" Solar sangat risih karena kini berbagai tumbuhan hingga akar yang entah dari mana berkumpul disekitarnya. Akarnya bahkan melingkari kakinya dan perlahan mengeluarkan duri.

"Astagaaa ini kenapaaa?!" jeritnya dengan frustasi.

"TAUFAAAAAAN! LAKUKAN SESUATU DENGAN BENDA SIALAN INIIIII!" teriak Halilintar yang suaranya dihalangi deru angin. Boboiboy sulung tersebut masih saja berputar-putar tak tentu arah di udara.

"Ugh…kalo saja aku bisa bergerak…" wajah Taufan dipenuhi keringat, karena sejak tadi pemuda itu sama sekali belum bisa mengangkat sarung tangan batunya.

"Ayolah, muncullah! Meski Cuma satu, ugh…meski hanya cangkul petir sekalipun setidaknya keluarlah!" Gempa juga tampak frustasi karena belum bisa mengeluarkan satu pun pedang halilintar.

"Huatchu!" Blaze masih belum berhenti bersin.

"Aduh aduh panas…aduh…" Ice meniup-niup tangannya yang melepuh karena berusaha mengeluarkan api.

"Hweeee! Aku tidak bisa membuka mataku!" Thorn masih ketakutan dengan kedua mata terpejam, karena jika matanya terbuka, sinar laser itu akan kembali keluar dari matanya.

"Siapa sajaaa singkirkan mereka darikuuu!" Solar kalang kabut karena semakin banyak tumbuhan yang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

Para alien yang sedaritadi menyaksikan fenomena tersebut, kembali sadar kalo ini sudah giliran mereka.

"&^**%$ !" teriak si pemimpin alien. Bersamaan pasukan alien tersebut berkumpul, kemudian antena abu-abu yang berada di ubun-ubun mereka mulai bersinar, tanda bahwa mereka akan segera melancarkan senjata pamungkas mereka.

"AAAH AKU TIDAK TAHAN LAGI!" Gempa menjerit kesal, dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah tombak halilintar yang penuh dengan percikan listrik muncul dan tanpa sengaja Gempa melemparnya ke arah para alien.

"Aduh…rasanya aku mau pingsan…aduh!" Taufan tersandung sarung tangannya sendiri, membuat pemuda itu terjatuh dan kedua tangannya tanpa sengaja membentur tanah, dan sedetik kemudian berpuluh-puluh dinding tanah muncul dan mengarah ke arah yang sama dengan tombak halilintar.

Ck…aaah! Bodo amaaaat!" Blaze menembakkan tiga buah peluru beku, ditambah Ice yang dengan gesit (dan kepanasan) melempar dua buah chakram yang penuh kobaran api miliknya.

Solar sendiri mulai kesal dan akhirnya mengarahkan semua sulur dan akar berduri tersebut ke arah para alien.

"HEEEY SEMUANYA AWAAAAS!" Halilintar menjatuhkan dirinya tepat di atas rumput, membiarkan hooverboard itu meluncur bebas.

"Uuuh…MAAFKAN AKU SEMUAAA!" Thorn kembali membuka matanya, kembali menembakkan sinar laser dengan dahsyatnya.

Serangan dadakan dengan gabungan tujuh elemen berbeda dan jumlah kekuatan yang besar itu mengarah bersamaan ke arah para alien yang baru saja mau menyerang.

"$#%..." itulah ucapan terakhir si pemimpin alien sebelum pasukannya habis tersapu kombinasi serangan dahsyat tersebut, sukses membuat pesawat angkasa mereka terhempas ke angkasa hingga tak terlihat lagi.

Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang hanya bisa cengo dengan tatapan kosong menyaksikan kejadian menyedihkan tersebut, dimana para alien yang pertama tersambar petir, terkena lemparan batu, lemparan es batu, serangan berapi, terlilit akar, tersayat angin, dan terakhir disambar sinar laser.

Sedangkan ketujuh Boboiboy pingsan di tengah lapangan dengan sangat tidak indahnya. Meski masih tetap imut sih…

"Kelihatannya hasilnya lebih gila dari dugaanku…" gumam Gopal.

"Aduh…parah," Fang hanya facepalm, sedangkan Yaya dan Ying masih sweatdrop dengan kejadian yang barusan mereka lihat.

0~0~0~0

Empat jam pun berlalu, setelah membawa ketujuh Boboiboy ke UKS untuk perawatan dan berakhirnya waktu belajar sekolah, kini Yaya, Ying, Fang, dan Gopal tengah berkumpul di taman sekolah bersama dengan para kembar tujuh yang duduk berhadapan dengan mereka.

"Oke…umm, jadi…bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi?" Yaya membuka percakapan.

Hening sebentar, tampak ketujuh pemuda bertopi tersebut tampak bingung mau bilang apa, karena mereka memang tidak begitu mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi. Yah, paling tidak mereka menang.

"Sebelumnya…" Halilintar yang paling pertama bersuara, kemudian menatap Taufan dengan sengit.

"Maksudnya tadi apaan? Kenapa hooverboard menyebalkan itu susah sekali dikendalikan? Kau melakukan sesuatu pada benda itu kan?!" tuduh Halilintar pada adiknya yang kini beriris keemasan tersebut.

"Hah? Kak Hali ngomong apa sih? Kakak aja yang nggak tau cara makenya," cibir Taufan tanpa mempedulikan geraman kesal Halilintar, kemudian beralih menatap adik pertamanya yang terjebak di dalam tubuh Halilintar.

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana mungkin sarung tangan seberat itu bisa kau gerakkan dengan mudah? Selama ini kau makan apaan sih?" tuntut Taufan.

"Aku…melakukannya begitu saja, kak. Setidaknya tidak sesulit menciptakan satu senjata petir yang entah bagaimana cara buatnya," desah Gempa, mengundang tatapan tidak suka dari Halilintar.

"Kau juga, Ice. Gara-gara senjatamu, hidungku mampet nih," Blaze ikut-ikutan mengeluh sambil menunjuk hidungnya yang kemerahan akibat pilek.

"Lah, Kak Blaze sendiri, senjata kok malah melukai penggunanya? Tanganku sampai melepuh nih," Ice balas menunjukkan kedua telapak tangannya yang tampak memerah meski tidak ada luka serius.

"Solar, aku nggak tau kalo ternyata matamu ini berbahaya…" ucap Thorn dengan lesu. Hampir saja dirinya trauma gara-gara kekuatan cahaya sang adik.

"Harusnya aku yang ngomong gitu. Tumbuhan milik kakak sangat merepotkan, aku sampai geli tau," balas Solar dengan wajah masam.

Dan dalam sekejab, ketujuh Boboiboy tersebut mulai ribut dan saling menyalahkan atas insiden memalukan mereka yang sempat pingsan di lapangan sekolah dan disaksikan oleh seluruh penghuni SMP Pulau Rintis.

"Haduh," Gopal kembali facepalm, Ying mendesah lelah, Fang memutar matanya bosan.

"Hei, kalian tenanglah," Yaya menepuk tangannya cukup keras, tapi tetap tidak berhasil membuat ketujuh kembar tersebut berhenti berdebat.

"Hey, hey, kalian coba dengar dulu," Ying ikut memanggil, dan tetap tidak ada pengaruhnya.

"Hooverboardmu itu merepotkan sekali tau!"

"Tidak semerepotkan sarung tangan batu yang bikin tanganku pegal kan?!"

"Hey, tidak sesulit itu juga kan? Aku bahkan tidak bisa membuat satu keris petir pun!"

"Huatchu! Senjatamu bisa dipermak sedikit nggak sih?"

"Kakak sendiri, senjatanya mengerikan banget!"

"Aku jadi takut ngeliat mataku sendiri, Solar~"

"Yang ada aku yang takut dengan tumbuhan dikamar kakak, tau!"

Fang kembali sweatdrop. Kini mereka benar-benar sukses terabaikan oleh ketujuh manusia kembar yang tetap terus saling menyalahkan tersebut.

"Duh, ini gimana sih…" Ying mengurut dahinya dan Yaya sendiri juga terlihat bingung mau bilang apa lagi, sedangkan ketujuh Boboiboy saling bertatapan sengit dan terus saja membuat kebisingan di taman tersebut.

"NGGAK MAU TAU! POKOKNYA AKU NGGAK MAU LAGI PAKAI KUASA KA-"

" _DEY!"_

Tidak hanya para Boboiboy, tapi Yaya, Ying, dan Fang juga ikut cengo melihat Gopal yang berteriak dengan wajah garang khas _Pak Cik_ Kumar serta satu jari telunjuk terangkat ke atas.

Oh, bahkan suaranya tadi saja sampai menggema ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

 _Wait, kok kayaknya tindakan Gopal ini sedikit mirip dengan seseorang di kota sebelah yah…_

Menyadari tatapan kawan-kawannya kini tertuju ke arahnya, Gopal kembali memasang wajah biasanya dengan seulas senyum kikuk.

"Hehehe, terima kasih. Nah ayo lanjutkan, Yaya," ucapnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Sang gadis berhijab kemudian berdehem untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya, kemudian kembali bicara, "Sebenarnya, kami berempat sudah membicarakan hal ini, dan kemudian kami berhasil menarik satu kesimpulan, mengenai mengapa kalian tidak bisa mengendalikan kuasa kalian sekarang,"

"Maksudnya?" tanya Gempa tidak mengerti.

"Kuncinya ada pada perasaan kalian," jawab Ying, tapi kelihatannya masih belum dimengerti oleh ketujuh kembar, bahkan Solar yang biasanya cepat tanggap pun tampak gagal paham kali ini.

"Jadi begini…" Fang memutuskan untuk ikut bicara.

"Masing-masing kuasa kalian itu kan dikendalikan melalui perasaan atau emosi. Seperti, Halilintar yang mewakili amarah, Taufan mewakili gembira, Gempa mewakili tanggung jawab, Blaze mewakili perasaan tertekan, Ice mewakili ketenangan, Thorn mewakili kepolosan, dan Solar mewakili kecerdesan," jelas pemuda berkacamata tersebut.

"Intinya, selama ini kuasa yang kalian gunakan itu dikendalikan berdasarkan perasaan kalian. Nah, sekarang pikiran kalian tertukar, otomatis kalian kesulitan mengontrol kekuatan kalian saat ini. Karena tidak hanya tubuh, jiwa, pikiran, dan kekuatan kalian saja yang tertukar, tapi perasaan kalian juga ikut tertukar," sambung Yaya panjang lebar.

"Oke…sebagai contoh, Taufan, kau tidak bisa mengendalikan elemen tanah, karena kuasa milik Gempa dikendalikan melalui tanggung jawab, makanya kau yang mewakili kegembiraan sulit mengendalikannya," jelas Ying.

"Oke…aku paham sekarang. Tapi itu artinya, kita mendapat masalah baru," ucap Solar.

"Selain ber-acting menjadi satu sama lain, kita juga harus beradaptasi dan belajar mengontrol kuasa sementara kami, agar kejadian seperti tadi tidak terulang kembali…ya," Gempa menarik kesimpulan.

"Tepat sekali," Fang menjentikkan jarinya.

"Tapi, itu berarti akan semakin sulit bagi kita dong," keluh Blaze.

"Memang, tapi tidak ada pilihan lain. Memangnya kalian mau malu lagi kayak tadi?" sahut Gopal.

"Ck…" Halilintar mendecak kesal, benar-benar merutuki nasibnya yang menurutnya sangat sial ini.

"Intinya adalah, kalian harus belajar untuk setidaknya sedikit berubah. Halilintar harus lebih sering tersenyum, Taufan harus lebih bertanggung jawab, Gempa lebih bisa menunjukkan amarahnya, Blaze harus sedikit menurunkan tensinya, Ice harus menjadi lebih semangat, Thorn harus jadi lebih cerdas, dan Solar harus lebih peduli," jelas Ying lagi.

"Itu…terdengar lumayan mudah. Ya kan…?" Taufan tersenyum kikuk.

"Kelihatannya kita memang tidak punya pilihan," Solar menghela napas.

"Dan selama itu, kami juga akan terus berusaha untuk mencari informasi mengenai bagaimana kalian bisa kembali normal dan juga membongkar identitas alien yang menyerang kita kemarin," ucap Yaya dengan senyum yang bermaksud untuk sedikit menghibur ketujuh tetangganya tersebut.

"Terima kasih, kalian…meski ini sulit, tapi kami akan tetap mencobanya. Selama ada niat, aku yakin pasti bisa," dimata mereka berempat, kini Gempa yang berbicara seperti itu malah membuat Halilintar terlihat seperti seorang protagonist dari buku komik anak laki-laki.

"Ya sudah. Kalo begitu, ayo kita pulang. Udah mau gelap nih," tukas Gopal setelah merasa pembicaraan mereka telah selesai.

"Oke, ayo pulang," sahut Yaya ceria.

"Huft…benar-benar," Taufan tertawa kecil dengan raut wajah lelah. Keenam saudaranya pun kondisinya tidak lebih baik dari dirinya.

Kelihatannya masalah bertukar tubuh ini memang lebih serius dari yang diduga, meski kenyataannya cerita ini bergenre humor.

Masalah belum selesai sampai disini, karena mereka bertujuh telah sepakat akan satu hal.

Besok akan menjadi hari yang sangat merepotkan.

.

.

.

T B C

* * *

 ** **Wokeey, selesai juga chapter dua. Maaf ya jika humornya garing. Fict ini ternyata tidak se-comedic yang saya kira…dan lagi-lagi masuk scene action yang gaje hahaha #plak****

 **Hah, tapi saat untuk menistakan ketujuh elemental belum tiba. Saya jamin di chapter selanjutnya, setidaknya pasti akan ada yang ternistakan hahahahaha #tebas**

 **O iya, soal alien yang menyerang di chapter ini, itu jangan dianggap serius. Mereka itu hanya pelengkap yang sengaja saya munculkan untuk menunjukkan kalo ketujuh Boboiboy ternyata tidak bisa mengawal kuasa elemen selain elemen mereka sendiri, jadi alien itu nggak akan muncul lagi ya~ #udah**

 **Oke, segini aja. Saya undur diri dulu, dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review untuk chapter ini ya~ Bye~ XD**

 **Review please~ ^^**

 **Next Chapter,** **Round 1: Halilintar as Taufan**


	3. 1st Round

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy itu bukan punya saya loh~**

 **Round 1: Halilintar as Taufan, Best Nightmare Fever.**

 ** _Smile it is the key that fits the lock of everybody's heart (Anthony D'Angelo)_**

 ** _Don't Forget to smile guys~ XD_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Pulau Rintis, kediaman Tok Aba, 5.45.A.M**

"Ugh…" tampak seorang pemuda yang baru siuman dari tidurnya yang tidak begitu nyenyak.

Biasanya kebanyakan orang akan mengawali pagi dengan senyuman, tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi pemuda yang bernama Boboiboy Halilintar itu.

Boboiboy yang seharusnya berelemen petir tersebut bangun dengan wajah kusut, dan dengan ogah-ogahan melangkah menuju cermin besar yang tersedia di kamar berantakan tersebut.

Halilintar bisa melihat pantulan wajahnya.

Wajah yang sudah biasa dia lihat sama seperti biasanya, karena mereka kembar identik. Satu-satunya perbedaan saat ini adalah warna matanya yang berwarna biru safir, bukan merah.

"Kenapa aku malah melihat wajah bodoh ini saat baru bangun sih…?" gerutunya dengan wajah tertekuk, mengabaikan fakta bahwa mereka itu kembar identik yang tentu saja punya wajah yang serupa.

Menghela napas, masih dengan wajah kusut, Halilintar mengambil handuknya-atau mungkin lebih tepatnya handuk adiknya, kemudian melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

0~0~0~0

"Pagi semua~" Boboiboy Taufan yang baru selesai mengenakan seragam serta jaket dan topi hitam-kuningnya menyapa dengan senyum cerianya yang selalu bisa membuat siapapun ikut tersenyum, yah…kecuali mungkin Halilintar karena dia _tsundere_ *Author ditendang keluar*.

"Pagi, Kak Taufan. Ah…kakak tidak ngapa-ngapain dikamarku kan?" Boboiboy Gempa yang kini mendiami tubuh kakak sulung mereka bertanya dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Ahahaha~ jangan khawatir GemGem, kan barang-barangku masih tetap dikamarku. Aku kan udah janji~" sahut Taufan sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Gempa yang tertutup topi merah-hitamnya.

"Oy, Gempa…jangan membiarkan si bodoh itu menyentuh tubuhku sembarangan," Halilintar yang sedang memasak sarapan mendelik kesal ke arah Gempa yang hanya tersenyum dengan tingkah absurd Taufan.

"Dari sudut pandangku, kelihatan seperti 'Kak Taufan' yang nggak suka 'Kak Halilintar' disentuh oleh orang lain selain dia," komentar Boboiboy Solar yang duduk menopang dagu di depan meja makan.

"Hahaha, ternyata bukan Cuma aku ya yang mikir kayak gitu," sambung Boboiboy Blaze yang kini bertopi biru muda sambil tertawa geli.

"Hah~ senangnya tidur di kamar Solar…" Boboiboy Thorn yang sekarang terjebak di tubuh sang adik bungsu kelihatannya masih berada di dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Zzzzz…" lain lagi dengan Boboiboy Ice yang masih belum keluar dari dunia mimpinya.

"Ck…berisik! Daripada membuat kacau disini, kenapa kalian tidak bereskan saja ruang tamu selagi menunggu sarapan?!" Halilintar yang sudah tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya lagi akhirnya meradang.

"Wow, serem~" bukannya takut, Blaze malah semakin bersemangat meledek kakak sulungnya itu.

Kelihatannya, meski masih tetap garang dan judes, Halilintar yang berada di dalam tubuh Taufan memang tidak cukup untuk membuat Blaze merasa terancam.

Apalagi belum ada satu pun dari mereka yang bisa mengendalikan kuasa elemen baru mereka…

"Sudahlah, kalian jangan mengganggu Kak Halilintar terus. Nanti kalian nggak kebagian sarapan loh," Gempa yang pada dasarnya paling normal akhirnya buka suara, meski tetap saja sosoknya yang menempati tubuh kakak sulung mereka malah membuatnya terlihat aneh.

"Kak Hali juga sih…senyum dong. Ini kan pagi yang indah~" sambung Taufan dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ya…indah seandainya aku tidak berada di dalam tubuh menyebalkan ini," gerutu Halilintar yang kemarahannya masih belum mereda.

0~0~0~0

"Jadi…hari ini kita bakalan ngapain?" tanya Thorn.

"Entahlah. Aku masih memikirkan apa yang membuat kita menjadi seperti ini…" gumam Solar yang tanpa sadar meletakkan jarinya di pelipisnya, berniat memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya seperti biasa, kemudian menghela napas begitu ingat bahwa kali ini yang memakai kacamata adalah kakak keenamnya.

"Kita lakukan saja apa yang sudah kita sepakati. Beradaptasi, dan sebisa mungkin mengontrol kuasa sementara kita," sahut Gempa.

"Hah…seandainya saja semuanya bisa semudah itu," desah Blaze yang sudah menyerah untuk membuat Ice tidak berjalan dengan mata setengah tertutup.

"Ah! Ngomong soal beradaptasi…aku baru ingat sesuatu," ucap Taufan tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa, Kak Taufan?" tanya Gempa.

"A-aku…aku hari ini ada pertemuan wajib di club skateboard…bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya?!" Taufan panik seketika.

Beruntung saat ini jalanan sedang cukup sepi, karena jika tidak pasti banyak yang akan menatap aneh ke arah Taufan yang menggila di tubuh Gempa.

"Kak Hali~ pliss gantiin aku ke sana~~" bujuk Taufan yang secepat kilat memeluk lengan sang kakak yang berada di dalam tubuhnya.

"Nggak mau. Kenapa harus aku?" sahut Halilintar yang memang sudah bisa di duga, akan menolak mentah-mentah.

"Karena sekarang Kak Hali adalah 'aku'. Ayolah kak…akan sangat aneh jika aku tiba-tiba absen dari club," bujuk Taufan.

"Ck…bilang saja kau sakit atau semacamnya," Halilintar mulai risih karena Taufan memeluk lengannya terlalu erat.

"Eh? Akan lebih aneh lagi jika aku yang hadir di sekolah tiba-tiba absen dengan alasan seperti itu…" Taufan masih bergelayut di lengan Halilintar-atau lebih tepatnya, lengannya sendiri.

"Well, seingatku Kak Taufan tidak pernah absent kegiatan club meski pun kadang Kak Taufan bolos kelas. Jika hari ini Kak Taufan tidak hadir, rekornya bisa rusak," komentar Solar yang murni berniat memanas-manasi suasana.

"Tuh! Solar aja tau. Pliss Kak Hali~~ Aku benar-benar harus ada disana karena hari ini pertemuan perdana dengan anggota baru yang masih kelas satu...reputasiku bisa rusak nantinya…" Taufan semakin merengek.

"Ck…memangnya kau punya reputasi ya?" sahut Halilintar dengan kejamnya.

"Kak Hali…pliiiiiis~~" Taufan yang masih belum menyerah, kali ini melancarkan teknik terakhirnya, yaitu memasang _Puppy Eyes._

Di situasi normal, biasanya Halilintar akan langsung menjitaknya (meskipun akhirnya dia tetap menuruti keinginan Taufan sih…), tapi kali ini…

Taufan, yang ada di dalam tubuh Gempa, sedang menatapnya dengan mata bulatnya yang berbinar, membuat mata Gempa yang berwarna keemasan jadi semakin berkilau(?).

"Ugh…" Halilintar mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa berkutik dengan wajah 'Gempa' saat ini.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Hanya hadir disana kan?" Halilintar akhirnya menyerah dan mengiyakan permintaan adik keduanya.

"Yeeey! Kak Hali memang yang terbaik!" Taufan semakin menggila, kemudian tanpa malu langsung memeluk erat tubuhnya yang ditempati oleh sang kakak.

"H-hey! Lepasin cepat! Atau aku akan berubah pikiran!" teriak Halilintar yang kalang kabut.

"Hahaha, iya deh iya deh~ makasih ya Kak~" Taufan akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya, tapi senyum lebar khasnya masih tetap terpatri di wajah yang seharusnya milik Gempa, dan hal tidak biasa itu tentu saja bisa membuat siapapun *Author ngiler di backstage(?)* terpesona.

"Ugh…terserah…" Halilintar, masih dengan wajah merona malu langsung berbalik dan lebih dulu berjalan menuju pekarangan sekolah.

"Ahahaha…meski di tubuh orang lain pun, Kak Halilin tetap sama ya," komentar Blaze yang sedari tadi menonton drama pagi ala kedua kakak tertuanya dengan sebungkus pop corn yang entah dia dapat dari mana.

"Luarnya berbeda, tapi dalamnya sama saja. Kak Halilintar tetaplah Kak Halilintar yah…" Solar ikut berkomentar.

"Sudah ah. Kita masuk yuk," ajak Gempa yang sejujurnya juga merasa ingin tertawa melihat tingkah laku kedua kakaknya yang sebenarnya sama seperti biasa.

Tapi karena wujud luar mereka berubah, semuanya jadi terlihat jauh lebih menarik.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi di sekolah nanti…

0~0~0~0

"Oke, sampai jumpa jam istirahat nanti. Dan jangan lupa untuk beradaptasi ya," ucap Gempa untuk yang kesekian kalinya sebelum pergi memasuki kelas Halilintar.

"Ingat ya, Kak…club skateboard," ucap Taufan sambil menatap lurus ke arah Halilintar.

"Ck, iya iya. Kau ini bawel banget sih," sahut Halilintar jengah.

"Ah…dan satu hal lagi," Taufan mengangkat kedua tangannya kemudian masing-masing tangannya menarik pipi Halilintar sehingga kedua ujung bibirnya terangkat.

"Jangan lupa untuk tersenyum," cengirnya.

"Ck…berisik! Aku akan melakukannya dan aku yakin aku tak akan menyukainya," Halilintar menepis kedua tangan adiknya kemudian segera berlalu menuju kelas sementaranya.

"Hahaha…apa bisa ya," gumam Taufan sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Entah bagaimana caranya Halilintar bisa memerankan dirinya tanpa ketahuan, mengingat betapa berbedanya sifat mereka berdua.

Yah…kita lihat saja nanti.

0~0~0~0

Halilintar menghela napas panjang.

Setelah berkali-kali meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, pemuda yang kini bertopi miring tersebut segera membuka pintu kelas dan pergi menuju tempat duduknya.

 _Puk!_

Yah, jika saja tidak ada benda aneh yang tiba-tiba saja menimpuk wajahnya.

"Wah! Taufan dah datang!" seru seorang pemuda berkulit hitam dengan kacamata tebal.

"Hahaha! Wajahmu jelek banget, Fan!" timpal siswa lainnya yang tertawa geli melihat sebuah pesawat kertas yang masih menempel(?) di wajah si Boboiboy.

"Ugh…" Halilintar meremas pesawat kertas tersebut keras-keras. Baru saja mau masuk kelas, emosinya sudah dipancing begini.

Halilintar bisa saja maju dan menghajar makhluk-makhluk yang menertawainya tadi, tapi ekor matanya menangkap Ying yang sedang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, memberi kode bahwa saat ini anak-anak di kelas memandangnya sebagai 'Taufan'.

Halilintar menghela napas kasar kemudian melempar pesawat kertas yang tadi sudah diremasnya kuat-kuat ke arah si pemuda berkulit hitam.

"Ya, ya. Sangat lucu…awas saja kalian ya~" ucap Halilintar dengan wajah dan intonasi ceria.

"Hahaha! Coba saja!" para siswa di kelas menanggapinya dengan canda dan tawa yang bersahut-sahutan, karena memang begitulah, Boboiboy Taufan memang dikenal suka sekali bermain-main dengan teman sekelasnya sehingga tidak ada yang pernah menanggapi kekesalannya dengan serius.

 _Tapi percayalah, hanya Ying dikelas itu yang menyadari ada aura-aura kegelapan menguar dibalik senyuman manis itu._

0~0~0~0

"Semuanya, hari ini Cikgu Timi tidak masuk karena ada urusan keluar kota!" laporan dari Ketua Kelas langsung menuai teriakan heboh penuh sukacita dari para murid di kelas-yah, termasuk Taufan seandainya saja bukan Halilintar yang saat ini ada di dalam tubuhnya.

Tapi sebenarnya Halilintar juga senang-senang saja dengan kabar ini. Artinya dia tidak harus repot-repot memutar otaknya dalam pelajaran Bahasa Inggris yang tidak dia sukai itu.

 _Lagipula, siswa mana sih yang tidak suka dengan jam kosong?_

 _Kalo ada yang tau siapa…silahkan taruh di kolom review~ (_ _ **Gempa: Author, belum waktunya…==)**_

"Hey, Taufan," Halilintar yang baru saja mau mendengarkan musik lewat ponselnya menoleh ke arah pemuda keturunan India yang tadi melempar pesawat kertas ke arahnya.

"Ya?" Halilintar menyahut dengan suara dibuat seceria mungkin, meskipun dalam hati pemuda itu bersungut-sungut karena ada yang berani-beraninya mengganggu waktunya.

"Aku sudah dapat film yang waktu itu kau suruh carikan. Kebetulan lagi jam kosong, dan juga aku membawa laptop, bagaimana kalo kita nonton sekarang saja? Biar rame," ucap pemuda yang bernama Amar Deep itu antusias.

"Oh ya? Memangnya film apa?" tanya Halilintar spontan.

"Lah, kau ini gimana sih? Kan kau yang memintaku mencarikan film Sadako vs Kayako. Itu loh, Spin-off nya The Ring," jelas Amar.

 _Duarr!_

Oke, suara tadi hanyalah suara ledakan yang menyerang otak Halilintar.

"T-the Ring…katamu?" sahutnya pelan. Memastikan apa pendengarannya bermasalah atau tidak.

"Iya~ kan kau yang memintaku mencarinya. Anak-anak udah ngumpul tuh, yuk kita nonton," sahut Amar yang gregetan(?) dengan kelemotan pemuda bertopi dihadapannya ini.

The Ring…

Sadako vs Kayako…

Tidak diragukan lagi, itu film horror.

Halilintar menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "A-aku sedang males nonton. Kalian aja deh. Nanti aku copy," ucap Halilintar berusaha terdengar senormal mungkin.

"Hee? Tumben kau males nonton. Anak-anak disana pada nggak mau kalo nggak ada kau. Ayolah, nanti aku kasih copy nya ke kau deh," Amar masih tetap ngotot dan menarik-narik tangan Halilintar.

" _Ugh…aku ingin menginjak lehernya…"_ oke Hali…itu serem.

"Ah…pergilah, Halilintar. Kau tidak mau penyamaranmu terbongkar kan?" bisik Ying yang kebetulan ada disana.

"Hah? T-tapi aku-"

"Yosh! Ayo kita nonton!" tanpa mempedulikan jawaban Halilintar, Amar tetap menarik tangannya dengan antusias menuju gerombolan siswa yang berkumpul di depan laptop Amar untuk menonton.

Siswa-siswi di kelas yang berkumpul di satu meja untuk menonton film horror selagi tidak ada guru di kelas.

Yah, _typical_ siswa di jam kosong memang.

" _S-sial…"_ Halilintar sudah banjir keringat dingin. Kini pemuda itu hanya bisa berdoa semoga dirinya tidak pingsan dan mempermalukan dirinya (dan juga adiknya) di kelas ini.

Yah, jangan tanya kenapa Ying tidak mencegah Amar untuk mengajak Halilintar menonton.

Karena fakta unik nan _unyu_ mengenai seorang Boboiboy Halilintar yang sangat lemah terhadap film horror itu hanya diketahui oleh saudara-saudara kembarnya saja.

 _Yeah!_

 _Faito Halilintar!_

0~0~0~0

Dua jam kemudian, jam istirahat.

"Hah~ kenapa juga kita harus sekolah sih…" keluh Boboiboy Ice sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Udahlah, Ice. Kau tidak tidur di kelas kan?" tanya Boboiboy Blaze yang kini memegang tangan sang adik agar tidak jatuh tertidur di koridor.

"Tapi tadi jam kosong…" gumam Ice pelan.

"Hee?! J-jadi kau tidur di kelas?!" histeris Blaze dengan alaynya.

Ice menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Aku numpang di UKS," jawab Ice.

Blaze memang sekelas dengan Taufan, dan karena mereka bertukar tubuh, artinya kini Ice yang akan menempati kelasnya bersama Halilintar.

"Hah…kau ini. Ya sudahlah, paling tidak kau tidak tidur di kelas," desah Blaze pasrah.

Setelah menghabiskan 10 menit berdesak-desakkan di kantin, akhirnya Blaze dan Ice berhasil menemukan saudara-saudara kembar mereka yang sudah berkumpul di meja panjang bersama keempat teman mereka.

"Jadi…bagaimana?" tanya Gempa pada Yaya yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Umm…aku sudah mencoba mencari lewat internet, tapi seperti yang sudah kuduga memang sulit mencari solusinya karena kasus bertukar tubuh seperti ini adalah hal yang hampir mustahil dilakukan oleh manusia," jelas Yaya.

"Ya. Kali ini apa yang menimpa kita adalah berkat alien kan?" sahut Taufan sambil menopang dagunya.

"Sebenarnya…aku sudah punya satu teori mengenai kenapa kita bisa bertukar tubuh," ucap Solar.

"Oh ya? Seperti apa?" tanya Gopal.

"Aku berpikir, mungkin kami bertujuh bukannya bertukar tubuh, tapi terhipnotis," sahut Solar.

"Terhipnotis?" Thorn memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Ya. Terhipnotis dan membuat kita menganggap kita berubah menjadi satu sama lain," jelas Solar.

"Hmm…sebenarnya itu kedengaran masuk akal, tapi karena apa sampai kalian bisa terhipnotis?" tanya Fang.

"Benturan? Ketika kita terjatuh, pasti ada pemicunya. Jalan setapak misalnya…" sahut Solar ragu.

"Jalan setapak? Apa hubungannya?" tanya Taufan.

"Umm…karena pola jalannya yang monoton? Itu bisa jadi salah satu penyebab hipnotis sih…" jawab Solar.

"Oke, ada kemungkinan kita bertukar tubuh, atau hanya terhipnotis, tapi apapun jawabannya, masalahnya adalah bagaimana kita bisa kembali normal," ucap Gempa.

"Umm…Kak Hali, kok daritadi diem aja sih?" tanya Taufan yang menyadari kakak tertuanya saat ini sama sekali tidak bergerak dan hanya fokus menatap es kopi di hadapannya.

"Itu Halilintar kenapa?" tanya Gopal yang juga ikut penasaran.

"Entahlah, semenjak selesai menonton Sadako vs Kayako tadi, dia jadi seperti itu," Ying yang menjawab.

Dan dalam sekejab, keenam Boboiboy yang hadir di meja tersebut cengo.

Keheningan pun melanda meja tersebut selama sekian menit…

"Hee?! Amar sudah mendapatkan film yang kuminta? Ah! Aku ketinggalan!" sampai akhirnya Taufan mencak-mencak di tempat duduknya.

"Err…memangnya kenapa dengan Sadako vs Kayako?" tanya Yaya yang tidak mengerti dengan reaksi keenam pemuda kembar saat ini.

"Kak Hali itu-"

Brak!

Halilintar tiba-tiba saja menggebrak meja, membuat Thorn yang tadi mau bicara kembali bungkam.

"Taufan…" gumam Halilintar.

"Y-ya?" sahut Taufan takut-takut.

Kakaknya ini tidak sedang kesurupan kan?

"Akan ku lupakan ini sampai kita bisa kembali normal nanti," ucap Halilintar lagi. Kedua mata birunya menyipit, senyum manis pun terpatri di parasnya.

"S-siap!" sahut Taufan dengan gemetaran.

Kakaknya yang satu ini…meskipun tidak sedang berada di dalam tubuh aslinya, dia tetap saja bisa membuat orang lain merinding…

"Oke, kembali ke topik. Kalian punya pendapat?" tanya Gempa pada keempat kawannya.

"Umm…begini, kalo kalian memang hanya terhipnotis, artinya cara mengembalikan kalian seperti semula adalah dengan mengulangi apa yang terjadi sebelumnya kan? " jawab Fang.

"Err…tidak. Terlalu berisiko. Alih-alih kembali normal, bagaimana kalo kita malah kembali berpindah ke tubuh yang salah…" sahut Solar.

"Lalu? Kau sendiri yang bilang kalian hanya terhipnotis," komentar Gopal.

"Ugh, kan belum pasti juga…" desah Solar sambil mengurut dahinya. Baru kali ini pemuda yang seharusnya berelemen cahaya itu tidak yakin dengan pemikirannya.

"Mungkin…jiwa kita sudah bosan dengan tubuh kita, makanya mereka berpindah tubuh?" ucap Thorn dengan polosnya.

"Ahahaha…kalo yang kayak gitu beneran ada," sahut Blaze geli sedangkan para pendengar yang lain hanya sweatdrop dengan ucapan pemuda polos tersebut.

"Oke, jadi kesimpulannya, kita belum menemukan jawabannya ya," ucap Gempa.

"Maaf ya. Kasus kalian memang sangat langka," sahut Yaya yang merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah, bukan salah kalian kok. Eh, Fang…bagaimana dengan Kapten Kaizo?" tanya Taufan.

"Aku sudah mengirim pesan, tapi kayaknya Abang sibuk. Dia akan membalas jika sudah membaca pesanku nanti," jawab Fang.

"Ya sudah, kalo begitu pembicaraan hari ini selesai. Kami juga akan terus berlatih mengendalikan kuasa baru kami," ucap Gempa.

"Ya. Semoga berhasil kalian," sahut Ying.

Lonceng masuk berbunyi, bersamaan dengan bubarnya para remaja Superhero tersebut.

 _ **Hari pertama.**_

 _ **Hasil: Belum ada perkembangan (kecuali jika mungkin saja jiwa mereka benar-benar sudah bosan sehingga berpindah tubuh...).**_

0~0~0~0

"Kah Hali!" Halilintar yang baru saja mau memasuki kelas menoleh ke sumber suara, dimana seorang pemuda berpakaian serba hitam dan kuning berlari ke arahnya.

"Apa?" sahut Halilintar dengan ketus.

"Ck…Kak Hali, kan aku sudah bilang untuk tersenyum," ucap Taufan yang mulai lelah.

"Memangnya harus sekarang ya?" sahut Halilintar lagi masih dengan wajah ketusnya.

"Iya lah. Kakak kan menjadi 'aku' sekarang. Lagian, apa susahnya sih untuk sekedar tersenyum?" tanya Taufan yang tidak habis pikir dengan tabiat kakak sulungnya ini.

"Huh…kau cerewet sekali. Sudah sana, aku akan melakukannya kalo sudah waktunya," ucap Halilintar sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seperti sedang mengusir seekor kucing.

Taufan menghela napas, seperti yang sudah dia duga dari seorang Boboiboy Halilintar…

"Baiklah, baiklah..." ucapnya pasrah kemudian berbalik. "Ah, kalo Kak Hali memang merasa sulit untuk tersenyum, pikirkan saja apa yang bisa membuat kakak senang. Orang yang merasa senang pastinya akan tersenyum kan?" setelah mengucapkan itu, Taufan kemudian pamit dan pergi menuju kelas Gempa.

Halilintar terdiam sebentar.

 _Hal yang membuatnya senang, yah…_

0~0~0~0

"Guru belum masuk?" tanya Halilintar pada Ying. Gadis Cina itu tampak sibuk menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya.

"Oh, Cikgu Ningsih akan telat masuk karena ada acara, jadi kita Cuma dititipkan tugas saja. Itu buku paketmu di atas meja," sahut Ying tanpa menoleh.

Halilintar mendesah, kenapa bisa ada dua guru yang absen di hari yang sama? Meski ini tidak termasuk absen juga sih…

Pemuda bertopi miring tersebut kemudian menuju tempat duduknya dan mulai menulis tugasnya dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Hey, semuanya! Ada yang mau main ToD?" teriak Stanley dengan hebohnya di depan kelas.

"Ou! Aku mau!"

"Ayok! Kebetulan lagi gabut nih!"

"Eh, eh, tugasnya gimana?"

"Halah, gampang. Kan cuman Bahasa Melayu,"

"Yosh! Ayo main!"

"Yang kalah, harus jadi babu nya Cikgu Papa selama seminggu ya!"

"Eh, enak aja!"

"Ya elah, Amar…kau protes karena kau yakin akan kalah ya?"

"Eh, mana ada?!"

"Hahahaha!"

 _Krak!_

Pulpen yang dipakai Halilintar untuk menulis retak seketika.

Sayang sekali ponselnya sudah mati, dan sekarang dia tidak bisa menyumbat kedua telinganya dengan earphone untuk meredam kebisingan siswa-siswa di kelas ini.

Yah, dia bukan Ice yang masih bisa tidur dengan pulas di pojok kelas meskipun suara bising siswa-siswi itu sudah menyaingi teriakan cemprengnya Adu du.

"Hahaha, kelas yang heboh ya," Ying-yang memang duduk di belakang Halilintar tertawa pelan melihat betapa terganggunya Halilintar dengan suasana kelasnya.

"Sebenarnya…kelas ini tidak akan menjadi seperti ini jika bukan karena Taufan," ucapan Ying berikutnya berhasil membuat gerakan tangan Halilintar terhenti.

"Taufan itu…bagaimana yah…meskipun dia jahil dan selalu saja membuatku kesal, tapi entah bagaimana dia selalu bisa membuat suasana kelas menjadi penuh warna," ucap Ying sambil menopang dagunya.

"Ingat nggak, dulu saat Taufan tidak sekolah karena cedera? Hari itu satu kelas benar-benar seperti kehilangan semangat hidup mereka," Ying terkekeh pelan, mengingat betapa suramnya kelas hari itu.

Halilintar kini benar-benar terdiam mendengar ucapan Ying.

Taufan memang orang yang ceria, semua orang tau itu.

Tapi dia sendiri baru tau kalo ternyata eksistensi adik pertamanya tersebut ternyata sepenting itu.

"Kalo tidak salah…kau itu pemalu kan? Apa Taufan juga yang membuatmu menjadi lebih bisa bersosialisasi?" tanya Halilintar yang mendadak menjadi blak-blakan.

"A-apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba…i-ini bukan tentang aku!" sahut Ying dengan wajah merah padam.

"Y-yang kumaksudkan adalah…Taufan itu selalu bisa membawa keceriaan kemana pun dia pergi. Dan jika itu berpengaruh pada teman-teman sekelasnya, aku yakin itu juga berlaku pada kalian, saudara-saudara kembarnya. Iya kan?" ucap Ying panjang lebar.

Halilintar kembali tertegun.

Mendadak dia jadi tidak tau apa yang harus diucapkannya.

Halilintar selalu beranggapan dirinya lah yang paling mengenal Taufan, tapi sepertinya…hal itu tidak sepenuhnya benar.

Karena kali ini, pemuda itu baru saja menemukan hal baru mengenai adik pertamanya tersebut.

"Hmm…kurasa kau benar," sahut Halilintar sekenanya.

Yah, paling tidak itu yang bisa disimpulkannya setiap kali melihat Blaze dan Thorn yang selalu mengikuti Taufan kemana-mana kan?

"Hahaha, kalian kembar tujuh memang menarik ya," Ying akhirnya tertawa pelan.

Halilintar menghela napas kemudian kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. Meskipun pikirannya masih berputar-putar karena ucapan Ying tadi.

0~0~0~0

Pulang sekolah, Halilintar segera merapikan barang-barangnya dan buru-buru keluar kelas sebelum teman-teman sekelas adiknya itu mencegatnya dan malah memancing emosinya.

Menjalani hari sebagai orang lain memang merepotkan, apalagi jika orang lain itu adalah Taufan yang jahil dan suka tersenyum.

Halilintar mendesah lelah.

Sekarang tinggal satu perkara lagi, yaitu menghadiri club skateboard.

Semoga saja semuanya akan berjalan lancar tanpa ada lagi gangguan.

0~0~0~0

"Oke, semuanya sudah berkumpul. Baiklah, kalian bisa memperkenalkan diri kalian," ucap ketua club Skateboard pada beberapa orang siswa kelas satu yang merupakan anggota baru club.

Halilintar yang duduk lesehan di lapangan olahraga menatap bosan ke arah anak-anak kelas satu yang memperkenalkan diri satu per satu. Yah, mau diperhatikan seperti apapun, dia tetap tidak akan mengingat nama-nama mereka, jadi percuma saja.

"Baiklah…kebetulan hari ini adalah pertemuan perdana kalian dengan kami, para senior. Apa ada diantara kalian yang punya pertanyaan?"

"Uh ya. Aku punya pertanyaan untuk Kak Taufan," seorang anak kelas satu mengangkat tangannya.

"Fan, dipanggil tuh," ketua club menepuk pundak Halilintar, membuat pemuda bertopi miring itu sedikit tersentak karena sedaritadi dirinya hanya melamun tanpa memperhatikan sama sekali.

"Taufan, ada yang mau nanya tuh," ucap ketua club lagi.

"Oh…m-maaf. Aku kurang memperhatikan," Halilintar tersenyum dengan canggungnya. "Jadi…mau nanya apa?" lanjutnya.

"Aku masuk club skateboard karena tertarik dengan teknik skateboard Kak Taufan. Apa kakak punya…semacam motivasi ketika masuk club skateboard?" tanya sang adik kelas dengan atusias.

"Eh…motivasi?" Halilintar semakin bingung.

Dia tidak pernah tertarik pada skateboard, jadi bagaimana caranya memberi motivasi pada orang lain mengenai sesuatu yang bahkan bukan bidangnya?

"Umm…bagaimana yah…" Halilintar kembali tersenyum dan mencoba berbicara dengan intonasi seceria mungkin.

"Aku hanya mengikuti apa kata hatiku, itu saja. Semua orang punya kesenangannya masing-masing kan? Yang pasti, k-karena aku tertarik dengan yang berhubungan dengan atraksi, makanya aku ikut saja club ini," jawab Halilintar yang sebenarnya hanya melontarkan kata apapun yang saat ini terlintas di otaknya.

Tapi kelihatannya itu sudah cukup, dilihat dari bagaimana adik kelas tersebut mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan tatapan kagum.

"Halah, nggak usah sok jaim di depan adik kelas, Fan. Kau juga masuk club ini untuk menarik perhatian cewek-cewek kan?" celetuk rekan clubnya sambil merangkul bahu Halilintar dengan sok akrab.

"Iya tuh. Playboy tukang gombal paling gembel sekolahan gitu loh~" timpal yang lainnya sambil tertawa-tawa dengan berisiknya.

Halilintar mulai kesal. Memang sih, bukan dia yang saat ini sedang diledek, tapi tetap saja…mereka saat ini bersikap sok akrab padanya (atau mungkin Taufan memang akrab dengan mereka), dan itu sama sekali bukan hal yang dia sukai.

"Kak Taufan, aku juga mau nanya," satu lagi adik kelas bergender perempuan mengacungkan tangannya.

"Oh…silahkan," ucap ketua club sambil mengerling ke arah Halilintar, dan sungguh Halilintar ingin sekali melempar meja ke arah wajah orang menyebalkan itu.

"H-hobi Kak Taufan apa?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah malu-malu.

Halilintar sweatdrop.

Sejak kapan pertemuan ini jadi ajang _ngepoin_ Taufan sih?

"Ditanya sama cewek tuh, Fan. Jawab aja sana, nggak usah pasang muka sok cool segala," ucap rekan clubnya lagi sambil tertawa dengan mulut lebar, dan itu membuat Halilintar ingin menyumbat mulutnya dengan cabe seandainya saja dirinya tidak sedang 'menyamar' saat ini.

"Uh…hobiku yah…well, aku suka main skateboard, dengerin musik, main sama Blaze dan Thorn, uhh…apalagi yah…" Halilintar sangat mengenal Taufan, tapi sekarang dia bingung sendiri.

Taufan pada dasarnya memang punya banyak sekali hobi. Saking banyaknya, Halilintar sampai lupa apa lagi yang suka dilakukan oleh adiknya itu.

"Kau juga suka ngerjain Halilintar, gangguin Halilintar, dan dihajar Halilintar, " celetuk salah seorang rekan clubnya lagi, dan kembali mengundang tawa dari semua anggota skateboard. Bahkan adik kelas beberapa ada yang ikut tertawa.

Wajah Halilintar memerah seketika.

Baiklah, sekarang dia sudah muak.

"A-ah! Kalian, berhenti merusak imejku dihadapan adik kelas dong!" teriak Halilintar tanpa sadar.

"Hahaha, tuh kan. Jaim lagi. Apaan sih, Fan? Seiring berjalannya waktu adik kelas juga bakalan tau tabiatmu," sahut rekan clubnya.

"Eh?" Halilintar cengo.

 _Apa yang barusan dia katakan tadi?_

Rasanya seperti…mulutnya bergerak sendiri saat mengucapkan kalimat itu…

"Huh. Terserahlah. Yang penting sudah ku jawab," ucap Halilintar pasrah.

"Udah, jangan ngambek. Gimana kalo kita mulai membicarakan inti dari pertemuan kita sore ini?" ucap ketua club.

Halilintar mendesah lega, akhirnya suasana canggung nan menyebalkan tadi selesai juga.

"Ingat, pertandingan skateboard Malaysia akan diadakan dua bulan dari sekarang, jadi kita harus melakukan persiapan semaksimal mungkin," ucapan ketua club kembali membuat Halilintar yang tadinya merasa tenang kembali menjadi tegang.

"D-dua bulan?!" kaget Halilintar.

"Lah, iya. Kau lupa? Kompetisi ini kan sudah kau nantikan semenjak bulan lalu, Taufan. Oh iya, karena kau sudah menang tahun lalu, kali ini kau yang akan menjadi mentor dan memilih siapa diantara junior kita yang pantas untuk mewakili sekolah kita," jelas ketua club panjang lebar.

"Ah…yang benar saja…" gumam Halilintar pucat.

"Yah…tentu saja belum sekarang. Tesnya minggu depan, dan kau yang tentukan siapa yang akan kau latih untuk pertandingan nanti," ucap ketua club lagi.

Halilintar menghela napas pasrah. Kelihatannya mereka memang harus cepat-cepat kembali ke kondisi normal sebelum dirinya terjebak dengan masalah ini terlalu dalam.

"Kau bisa kan, Taufan?" tanya ketua club yang heran dengan tingkah tak biasa pemuda bertopi miring dihadapannya ini.

"A-ah…tentu saja. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik," sahut Halilintar dengan senyum palsunya.

" _Sialan…"_

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa. Terima kasih ya," ucapan tiba-tiba dari si ketua membuat Halilintar yang tadinya sedang mengumpat di dalam hatinya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan bingung.

"Yah…kau tau kan, tempo hari club kita sempat kena masalah dengan sekolah karena kurangnya aktivitas. Tapi karena kemenanganmu, semuanya kembali normal. Rasanya…kami besyukur karena bisa memiliki mu sebagai anggota kami," jelas ketua club sambil tersenyum.

Halilintar terdiam.

Senyum tipis perlahan mengembang di parasnya.

"Ini club yang kusukai. Tentu saja aku akan memperjuangkannya," ucapnya.

"Hahaha, yah…kau itu memang benar-benar _mood maker,"_ ketua club tertawa pelan sebelum akhirnya beranjak mendekati kumpulan adik kelas yang sepertinya ingin menanyakan sesuatu seputar club.

Sekali lagi, Halilintar menghela napas. Perasaannya kini antara lelah, lega, dan kesal.

Oh, dan juga sedikit senang, entah kenapa.

Sebagai kakak pertama, dirinya malah menemukan sesuatu yang belum pernah dia ketahui mengenai adik pertamanya dari orang lain.

Benar-benar ironis…

0~0~0~0

Setengah enam sore, akhirnya Halilintar bisa melepaskan senyum palsu yang sedari tadi dipasangnya dihadapan penduduk sekolah.

Siapa sangka ternyata tersenyum itu melelahkan?

Halilintar jadi semakin berpikir mungkin Taufan itu memang masokis…

Langit sudah berubah warna menjadi sedikit kemerahan akibat terkena bias cahaya matahari yang mulai turun ke barat.

Halilintar kali ini berjalan pulang sendiri karena adik-adiknya sudah pulang duluan, dan itu hal bagus karena Halilintar memang sedang ingin sendiri saat ini.

Pemuda yang dulunya bertopi hitam tersebut kembali menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Aneh rasanya. Saat ini dirinya memang merasa sedikit kesal, tapi entah kenapa…dia juga merasa cukup lega.

Padahal senyum yang daritadi ditunjukkannya adalah senyum palsu, tapi kenapa…

Rasanya begitu menenangkan…

" _Taufan itu selalu bisa membawa keceriaan kemana pun dia pergi. Dan jika itu berpengaruh pada teman-teman sekelasnya, aku yakin itu juga berlaku pada kalian, saudara-saudara kembarnya. Iya kan?"_

" _Rasanya…kami besyukur karena bisa memiliki mu sebagai anggota kami,"_

Ucapan Ying dan juga ketua club Skateboard terus ngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

Rasanya memang aneh.

Yang dipuji bukan dirinya, tapi kenapa…dia merasa senang?

Dirinya selalu dipandang dengan tatapan takut. Anggota club karate pun selalu bersikap segan dan gugup terhadapnya.

Itu sebabnya, mendapat perlakuan yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan yang biasa dia dapatkan, itu membuatnya bingung harus harus bagaimana.

" _Kak Hali kok mukanya kusut terus sih? Senyum dong~"_

" _Kalo kakak tidak bisa tersenyum, aku bisa mengajari bagaimana caranya kok~"_

" _Ah, kalo Kak Hali memang merasa sulit untuk tersenyum, pikirkan saja apa yang bisa membuat kakak senang. Orang yang merasa senang pastinya akan tersenyum kan?"_

Kalimat-kalimat itu…

Dulu Halilintar tidak begitu peduli, tapi kali ini, rasanya mungkin adiknya itu ada benarnya juga.

Mendadak angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus ke arahnya, membuat pemuda itu kembali menengadah ke arah langit, menyaksikan beberapa lembaran daun hijau yang beterbangan di udara.

Tanpa sadar, Halilintar tersenyum.

Dan kali ini, senyum itu tidak palsu.

Satu lagi hal yang baru yang ditemukan oleh Halilintar.

 _Meski tidak berwujud, ternyata angin itu memang indah._

0~0~0~0

"Oh yes! Aku menang lagi~" Halilintar membuka pintu rumah, dan bisa dilihatnya kini Blaze sedang tertawa kesenangan karena baru saja memenangkan monopoli, sedangkan Thorn yang menjadi lawan mainnya hanya menggembungkan pipinya.

"Cih…Kak Blaze curang," protes Thorn.

"Apanya yang curang? Aku kan memang jago~" sahut Blaze sambil mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi.

Jika dilihat oleh orang lain, mereka mungkin akan merasa aneh melihat Boboiboy Ice dan Boboiboy Solar tengah membuat keributan di ruang tamu hanya karena masalah permainan papan.

"Ck…kalian berdua bisa diam nggak sih…?" desah Ice yang berusaha untuk tidur di sofa tapi Blaze yang daritadi terus bergerak-gerak membuatnya mendadak terkena insomnia.

"Ah, Kak Halilintar sudah pulang. Aku sudah nyiapin makan malam, jadi kakak mandi dan ganti baju aja. Kakak pasti capek kan," sambut Gempa yang baru keluar dari dapur sambil tersenyum hangat.

Halilintar mendadak memerah melihat wajahnya sendiri yang ternyata bisa memasang senyum semenawan itu.

"Kak Hali~" Taufan yang juga baru turun dari lantai dua buru-buru berlari menghampiri sang kakak yang masih diam di ambang pintu.

"Gimana rapatnya? Nggak ada sesuatu yang terjadi kan? Mereka nggak curiga kan?" tanya Taufan dengan sekali tarikan napas.

Halilintar sweatdrop lagi.

"Iya, iya. Semuanya aman. Sudah, aku mau masuk," sahut Halilintar yang sudah terlalu lelah untuk sekedar menjitak adiknya tersebut.

"Kak Halilin nggak apa-apa? Kelihatannya capek banget," tanya Blaze.

" _Aku memang capek, bego…"_ Halilintar mendesah, tersenyum sepanjang hari itu memang benar-benar menguras tenaganya lebih banyak ketimbang latihan karate.

"Kak Gempa, airnya mendidih nih," panggil Solar yang sedaritadi duduk menunggu di meja makan.

"Ah iya, aku segera kesana," sahut Gempa sambil merapikan celemeknya.

"Aku bantuin deh, GemGem~" ucap Taufan yang dengan cerah ceria ikut melangkah menuju dapur bersama Gempa.

Entah kenapa, hari ini pemuda yang biasanya nyeleneh itu ingin mengerjakan sesuatu yang bisa membantu adik pertamanya itu.

"Ah, Kak Halilin, tadi aku menang monopoli untuk yang ke Sembilan puluh kalinya loh~" Blaze buru-buru menghampiri Halilintar begitu melihat sang kakak pergi menuju tangga.

"Mou. Tapi aku juga kan pernah mengalahkan Kak Blaze," protes Thorn yang masih cemberut karena kekalahannya tadi.

"Iya, tapi aku lebih banyak menang~" balas Blaze sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Udahlah, kalian. Kak Halilintar mau ke kamar mandi tuh," ucap Solar yang baru saja datang menghampiri kedua kakak kembarnya yang berbuat rusuh di ruang tamu.

"Kak Blaze bangga banget ya, dengan monopoli…" komentar Ice yang sudah menyerah untuk tidur, jadi pemuda itu memutuskan untuk bergabung saja dengan ketiga saudara kembarnya.

"Hehehe~ Solar juga, kau dinilai pintar dalam segala hal, tapi tetap saja kalah monopoli melawanku," ledek Blaze.

"Ck…itu tidak dihitung. Aku ini strategist, bukan bocah," sahut Solar yang juga ikut tersulut emosinya.

"Heleh, ngaku aja kenapa sih?" Blaze kelihatannya belum lelah meledek adik-adiknya.

"Kak Blaze jahat! Lagipula itu kan hanya monopoli," protes Thorn.

"Hanya monopoli, tapi aku menang~" Blaze kembali joget selebrasi dengan alaynya.

"Serius, Kak Blaze terlalu berlebihan, dan juga berisik," komentar Ice.

"Ha'ah. Jago monopoli aja kok bangga," timpal Solar yang kali ini sependapat dengan kakak kembarnya yang paling malas tersebut.

"Tapi bukannya aku juga mengalahkanmu dalam catur minggu lalu?" oke, ucapan Blaze itu adalah skak mat untuk Solar.

"Ck! Sudah ah, Kak Halilintar mau ke kamar mandi, ayo kita pergi saja," ucap Solar yang sudah menyerah untuk berargumen dengan kakak keempatnya yang berpakaian serba biru muda tersebut.

"…" Halilintar sedaritadi hanya diam menatap perdebatan keempat adiknya, dan itu membuat keempatnya merasa canggung.

"Tuh kan. Kak Halilintar bakalan ngamuk nih," bisik Solar, sedangkan Blaze, Ice, dan Thorn hanya diam menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kakak sulung mereka yang terkenal garang tersebut.

Hening sebentar, karena keempat Boboiboy termuda juga tidak bisa menebak raut wajah kakak sulung mereka yang daritadi diam tanpa ekspresi.

"Hmph…bodoh," akhirnya Halilintar bergumam sangat pelan kemudian berbalik dan pergi menuju lantai dua, meninggalkan keempat adiknya yang hanya bisa melongo melihat tingkah Boboiboy berelemen petir tersebut.

"Err…tadi, aku nggak salah lihat kan?" ucap Blaze sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Tadi itu Kak Hali kan…?" gumam Ice yang sangat yakin mereka masih belum kembali ke tubuh mereka semula.

"A-aku pakai kacamata loh sekarang. Tapi t-tadi itu…" Thorn juga ikut merasa bingung.

"Aku tidak percaya…Kak Halilintar...ternyata bisa tertawa…" gumam Solar takjub.

Sedangkan Halilintar yang baru saja memasuki kamar mandi dengan handuk tersampir di pundaknya, hanya tersenyum geli melihat reaksi keempat adik kembarnya itu.

Hei, tersenyum ternyata tidak seburuk itu kan?

.

.

.

 **Continue to Round 2**

* * *

 **Hello eperybodeh~ #tabok**

 **Maafkan saya yang telat update, karena membuat fanfict ini ternyata tidak semudah yang dibayangkan yah ahahaha~ X'D daaaan meskipun saya berniat menistakan para elemental, tapi ternyata fict ini tidak lucu-lucu amat, jadi…apa genre nya saya ganti saja yah… #pikirsendiriWoy!**

 **Oke abaikan itu, yang penting sekarang udah di post~ dan bagi Halilintar yang sudah dari sononya itu judes terus mukanya, menjadi Taufan itu adalah tantangan tersendiri untuknya kan kan kan~**

 **Taufan: Ya. Tapi nggak bakalan sesulit nasibku nanti loh. ==**

 **Author: Lah, sulit apanya?**

 **Taufan: Aku jadi Gempa loh. GEMPA! Gimana caranya aku meranin dia…HWAAAAAA!**

 **Author: Oke, Upan…tenang dulu yah. Nasibmu akan terjawab di chapter dua nanti. Udah, jangan mewek disini. Imej Gempa tambah rusak, fans nya bisa ngamuk ke saya loh ==.**

 **Ehm, anyway, makasih karena udah baca, dan ternyata fict ini masih sedikit kena pengaruh dari Eternal Halcyon yah… oke, personaly, itu fanfict yang paling emosional yang pernah saya tulis jadi yah…gitu deh #gananya.**

 **Oke, saatnya saya pamit, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak berupa review mengenai chapter yang absurd ini, dan nantikan lagi gimana Dek Upan akan menjadi GemGem si ketua OSIS di next chapter ya~ bye bye~ XD**

 **Review please~ ^^**

 **Next Round: Taufan as Gempa**


End file.
